WHITESNAKE
by Mine Kuramae
Summary: Akito e Ayame.. sim, acreditem se quiser... leiam e descubram como um casal tão inusitado deu certo...
1. Chapter 1

**WHITESNAKE**

CAPÍTULO 1 – Trevas

Ayame aparece na sede para fazer mais uma de suas visitas rotineiras para Akito,. Chega a sede e invade o quarto de Akito.

- Olá Akito-san, vim para lhe fazer uma visita, como está se sentindo?- pergunta falando alto.

Akito senta assustada na cama- Você me assustou, e fale baixo, minha cabeça dói.

Ayame se aproxima lentamente, o quarto está escuro, ele nota que ela esta pálida e abatida, nota na mesinha ao lado da cama, a comida intocada.

- Gomen ne- diz baixo- mas o que você tem? Está pálida demais.

- Já disse, estou me sentindo mal e eu quero descansar- diz ela de mau-humor.

- Pois eu vim aqui para alegrar você- diz ele sorrindo

- Eu já disse que quero descansar, estou me sentindo mal- se cobre e deita na cama

Ayame coloca a mão no rosto dela- Não tem febre. Mas é obvio que esta se sentindo mal, está um dia lindo lá fora e você está trancada aqui, aposto como não deve estar se alimentando direito. Venha, vamos aproveitar a bela tarde e vamos passear no parque, precisa tomar um pouco de ar- e a puxa pela mão.

- Eu não quero- diz brava soltando a mão- eu quero ficar sozinha, me deixe!

- Lógico que não, não sairei daqui enquanto não aceitar sair comigo. Não posso ir embora e deixa-la aqui nesse estado, desse jeito vai acabar morrendo logo.

Vendo que não tem muito como fugir e nem se livrar dele, ela responde:

- Tudo bem, se eu sair para passear no parque você me deixa em paz?

- Sim, deixo

Então Akito se levanta, ou melhor, tenta se levantar, mas fraca e sem forças, quase cai. Ayame a segura.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que comeu alguma coisa?- pergunta ele preocupado

- Ontem de manha- responde ela

- Eis o motivo de sua fraqueza. Pois você vai comer algo antes de sairmos.

- Estou enjoada, não sinto fome- reclama ela ainda nos braços dele.

- Não importa que está enjoada, irá comer mesmo assim- pega ela no colo e a coloca diante da mesinha- a comida já está fria. Quer que eu esquente a sopa mesmo ou quer que eu prepare alguma outra coisa para comer? O que gosta de comer?? Um dia lhe levarei para almoçar fora...

- Eu já disse que não quero nada- irritada

Ayame a ignora e sai do quarto carregando a bandeja. Na cozinha esquenta a sopa e prepara um chá para ela retornando logo em seguida para o quarto. Coloca a bandeja diante dela e se ajoelha ao lado dela. enche uma colher de sopa e leva na boca dela.

- Eu não estou doente, eu consigo comer sozinha- reclama ela tomando a colher da mão dele e acaba derrubando a colher na mesa.

Mais uma vez ele a ignora, pega a colher de volta e continua lhe dando a sopa. Assim ele faz com que ela tome toda a sopa. Serve então para ela o chá.

- Pronto, agora podemos ir passear, já está devidamente alimentada, mas não devidamente vestida. Não pode sair assim, com um quimono de dormir, todos iriam olhar para o seu belo corpo, mas darei um jeito nisso imediatamente- se levanta e abre o armário dela- você só tem quimonos brancos e roupas pretas, preciso dar um jeito nisso. Você precisa de roupas mais alegres e mais coloridas, mas por enquanto acho que isso serve- pega uma calça e uma camisa preta- venha eu te ajudo a se vestir.

Ela olha assustada para ele- eu sei me vestir sozinha!!!

- Sei que sabe, mas esta fraca e eu posso ajuda-la, além disso posso olhar se belo corpo- e começa a desamarrar o quimono dela.

Akito dá um tapa na mão dele- eu já disse que não precisa

- Vamos, deixe de frescura, deixe-me ajuda-la – e retira o quimono dela deixando-a só de roupas intimas e em instantes ela já está vestida novamente- Perfeito! Devo admitir que meu patriarca tem um belo corpo.

Akito dá um tapa no rosto dele.

Ayame a puxa pela mão e a olha bem nos olhos- preferia ter levado um tapa por conta de um beijo- pega na mão dela e a arrasta para fora da casa.

- O parque fica longe?- pergunta sendo arrastada por ele.

- Não, 10 minutos de caminhada- responde ele animadamente

- E porque não vamos de carro então?-

- Porque é mais saudável caminhar e o dia hoje esta agradável, o sol esta fraco, o dia esta belo como eu

Akito ignora o que ele esta falando e vai caminhando. Caminham por cerca de 10 minutos e então chegam no parque. O parque esta cheio de pessoas caminhando, casais, crianças brincando. As cerejeiras estão forradas de sakuras e as pétalas das flores caem a todo instante. Akito pára diante da árvores e fica olhado toda entusiasmada. Ayame olha para ela e sorri satisfeito.

- Vamos- pega nas mão dela quero te mostrar o lago- e sai caminhando

Akito olha tudo ao redor, as flores, as pessoas... tudo ali parece ter vida.. a vida que ela não conhecia... a vida que ela não tinha, esconde uma lágrima que teima em cair e não deixa Ayame perceber. Solta a mão da dele e corre em direção ao lago, senta no banco diante do lago.

Ayame a acompanha lentamente e então se senta ao lado dela. Como medo que ele lhe agarre ela senta na beira do banco. Ayame sorri e a puxa mais para perto de si,

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te agarrar- sorri- ao menos não aqui. Em casa quem sabe...

Ela olha para ele e ia falar algo mas então alguns pássaros sobrevoam ela. Akito estica o braço e um deles pousa em sua mão, ela brinca com o pássaro e sorri. Ayame a observa sorrindo satisfeito, conseguira arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro dela. Akito nota que esta sendo observada, deixa o pássaro voar e se vira para Ayame desfazendo o sorriso.

Ele aproxima o rosto do dela – Não esconda seu belo sorriso

Akito cora e desvia o olhar e fica olhando as águas do lago. Ayame se levanta e volta instantes depois e lhe entrega uma flor. Akito sorri timidamente e pega a flor.

- Então digníssimo patriarca, o que achou da minha idéia de traze-la ao parque????

- Serve...

- Que bom que gostou- diz ele sorrindo

- Como sabe que gostei?- pergunta ela indignada

- Acabou de revelar na sua pergunta. E foi fácil deduzir, você não teria sorrido se não tivesse gostado.

- Sorri por causa dos pássaros e das flores.

- O que dá na mesma- e a abraça

Ela, estranhamente não oferece resistência, parece se sentir amparada a protegida nos braços dele. Juntos observam o sol se por e algumas nuvens negras que começam a se formar no céu. Começa a esfriar.

- Akito-san, vamos embora. Já esta escurecendo e esfriou, pode ser que chova e não quero que fique doente de verdade.

Ayame se levanta e pega na mão dela. Caminham de mãos dadas em direção a sede. Akito caminha perdida em pensamentos e estranhamente não reclama dele pegar na mão dela e nem de as pessoas comentarem nas ruas que eles parecem um casal estranho. Quando chegam na sede começa a garoar e um pouco molhados eles vão direto para o quarto dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- No parque

Após ter sido abandonada por Kureno, triste, Akito passa dois dias trancada em seu quarto, deitada e sua cama, entregue à solidão e ao desespero. Ayame apareceu para lhe fazer uma visita e conseguiu arranca-la desse sofrimento e leva-la para passear no parque. Lá ele conseguiu que ela sorrisse verdadeiramente, ficaram ali ate anoitecer, quando então decidiram voltar visto que nuvens cinzas se formavam no céu anunciando a chuva que não tardaria a chegar.

Quando os dois estavam nos portões da Sede, começa a chover e eles são obrigados a correr ate o casarão e de lá para o quarto de Akito. Chegam um pouco molhados.

- Akito, vou lhe preparar um banho ou ira acabar doente. E essa não é a minha intenção- sorri e se dirige ate o banheiro

Akito o segue, está encharcada mas não está brava. Ayame a olha e sorri satisfeito, parece que conseguira dissipar um pouco as trevas do coração dela.

- Pronto, digníssima dama, seu banho esta pronto, deixe-me ajuda-la a se despir e a se banhar.

- Lógico que não- diz ela brava e expulsa ele do banheiro fechando a porta na cara dele

- Hohohohoho, parece que levei Akito a fúria- se vira e então observa o quarto dela- esse quarto é muito frio e triste, preciso dar um toque pessoal aqui, amanha mesmo farei isso- ajeita a cama dela, abre o armário a procura de algo para ela vestir; separa um quimono.

Um tempo depois, Akito sai do banho enrolada em um roupão, cora ao ver que Ayame a está observando.

- Sua roupa já está preparada, permita que eu a ajude a se vestir – diz abrinodo o roupão dela.

Akito esta cansada e não tem nem forças para resistir a ele, mas percebe que ele treme de frio.

-Ayame, você esta bem? Devia tomar um banho também antes que fique doente- diz ela calmamente

Ele a olha assustado- O que? Akito-san esta sendo gentil comigo? Eis um momento raro que deve para sempre ser lembrado, vou contar para o Tori-san- e larga o cinto do quimono dela e pega o celular.

Akito olha para ele brava- Largue logo esse celular e venha terminar de me arrumar. Tome um banho e vista roupas quentes, não quero que se transforme a caminho de casa.

Ayame olha para a janela e lá fora chove torrencialmente- como você é cruel em me fazer ir embora nessa chuva, vou ficar encharcado e doente vou acabar me transformando. E se eu morrer? Seria uma enorme perda para a humanidade. Além disso não posso me banhar pois não tenho roupas secas para vestir.

- Problema é seu- diz irritada

- Bom, se não tenho roupas secas para vestir irei embora nu e permitirei que o mundo desfrute da minha beleza, permitirei que o mundo veja Ayame Souma como ele veio ao mundo- diz elevando a voz- e você será a primeira a apreciar tão belo corpo- começa a se despir ali no quarto mesmo.

Akito olha assustada- pare agora, pode pegar um quimono meu emprestado.

Ayame sorri e abre o armário, pega um quimono branco dela e se dirige ao banheiro. Akito dieta na cama enquanto espera ele voltar. Cerca de meia hora depois ele sai do banheiro usando apensa o quimono dela. Akito olha e começa a rir

- O que foi?- pergunta sem entender

- Olhe no espelho, acho que meu quimono encolheu

Ayame se olha no espelho e começa a rir; o quimono ficara justo demais, curto nas mangas e batendo na canela dele- acho que você que é baixinha demais- ri

Ela atira o travesseiro nele- eu não sou baixinha

- Arigato, já tenho um travesseiro par dormir, só falta a coberta e o aconchego de seus braços.

- Eu não deixei você dormir aqui, agora vá embora e me deixe descansar- diz imperativa

- Mas está chovendo muito lá fora, a chuva irá estragar minhas belas madeixas prateadas e eu também posso me transformar a caminho de casa, ficar doente ou ate morrer.

- Tudo bem, pode dormir aqui, mas não na cama. Abra o armário e estenda o futon no chão e não se atreva a se aproximar de mim enquanto eu estiver dormindo.

Ayame sorri mais uma vez vitorioso, vai ate o armário e pega o futon, estica no chão mas não dorme; fica observando Akito que se acomoda na cama.

Continua chovendo torrencialmente, raios riscam o céu e trovoes ecoam pela casa silenciosa, Akito senta na cama assustada; ele se levanta e vai ate ela.

- Acalme-se- e a abraça- é só uma tempestade, vou ficar com você ate você dormir- ele a faz deitar a cama e fica acariciando os cabelos dela ate que ela durma, então, vencido pelo sono, adormece ali na cama dela mesmo.

No meio da noite ele acorda com Akito se mexendo na cama e tendo um sono agitado, ele a abraça aperto par que ela não se mexa mais e volta a dormir.

No dia seguinte, Akito acorda e vê Ayame dormindo ao seu lado, abraçando-a; seus rostos estão próximos, ela pensa em acorda-lo e expulsa-lo dali, mas ele dorme tão tranqüilamente que ela não tem coragem. Fica observando ele dormir, sente-se hipnotizado pela beleza dele. Começa a acaricia seu rosto, então ele acorda de repente e segura a mão dela, olha bem em seus olhos.

- Bom dia, querido patriarca, estava abusando de mim enquanto eu dormia?

Akito cora e solta a mão- não era nada disso

- Não precisa ficar assim, você pode fazer comigo o que quiser- diz em tom sedutor.

Akito fica mais corada ainda. Ele a abraça e percebe que ela está quente, coloca a mão no rosto dela.

- Está com febre, Akito, não devíamos ter saído ontem, nem ter pego aquela chuva, a culpa é toda minha. O que posso fazer para me redimir querido patriarca?

- Nada, apenas me deixar em paz, o prometido seria que iria embora depois que eu aceitasse sair com você, e eu já sai.

- Sim, mas agora você está doente por minha causa, portanto não irei embora ate que você se recupere e não aceito um não como resposta. Agora com licença que irei cuidar de você.

Levanta-se, sai do quarto e volta instantes depois trazendo um bandeja com leite e frutas para ela; também trouxe gelo. Coloca a bandeja diante dela e começa a descascar pêssegos para ela. Depois de faze-la comer as frutas e tomar o leite, ele a faz deitar da cama e coloca a bolsa de gelo debaixo da cabeça dela para abaixar a febre. Ele permanece o tempo todo ao lado dela, até ela adormecer.

Akito acorda algumas horas depois, esta se sentindo extremamente indisposta, seu cor5po dói, sua cabeça também, mas pelo menos Ayame não está mais lá.Ela se levanta e vai ate a porta do seu quarto e chama por uma empregada mas ela está fraca e quase cai. Ayame a segura e a pega no colo.

- Gomen ne por tê-la deixado sozinha , fui ate minha casa buscar algumas roupas e fui chamar Hatori para examina-la, você piorou- diz colocando-a de volta na cama.

- Ayame, eu me sinto mal- se queixa ela.

- Sim, eu imagino, a febre aumento e eu me sinto extremamente culpado por isso, eu quis te levar par passear para se animar e a deixei doente

- Eu não me importo, ao menos você fez o que ninguém fez, me tirou daqui. Você me leva para passear de novo?

- Não posso, você está doente e ainda chove lá fora, mas se amanha você estiver bem, prometo que a levarei para almoçar fora.

Ela sorri e deita a cabeça no colo dele no instante em que Hatori entra no quarto e sente-se um tanto quanto confuso com o que vê, mas tenta ignorar.

- Boa tarde, Akito-san, Ayame me disse que você estava doente, o que você está sentindo ?- pergunta colocando a maleta em cima da cama e começando a examinar ela.

- Meu corpo dói, minha cabeça dó- reclama ela.

- Ela também tem febre, Tori-san- diz Ayame serio e também preocupado com ela.

Coloca a mão no rosto dela- sim, e a febre esta alta. Ela esta gripada, está havendo um surto de gripe. Ayame, a culpa é sua, porque está aqui? Se você esta aqui com Akito é porque tem culpa por ela estar doente.

- Nada disso Tori-san, esta me culpando sem ao menos saber o que aconteceu. Agradeça a mim, Akito podia estar pior se eu não tivesse aparecido, quando eu vim vê-la ontem ela estava há dois dias sem comer trancada no quarto.

- Akito!! Você ficou dois dias trancada no quarto sem comer? É por isso que ficou doente, sua resistência esta baixa. Vou lhe dar uma medicação e logo se sentirá melhor- abre a maleta e lhe aplica uma injeção- pronto, agora procure descansar e se alimentar. Não pense em ficar sem comer. E se precisar é só mandar me chamar. Vamos Ayame? Deixe Akito descansar.

- Não, eu prometi que só sairia do lado dela quando ela estivesse bem, vou ficar cuidando dela.

Suspira - Que seja, mas não apronte nada e não a perturbe- diz Hatori e se retira.

Ayame acomoda Akito na cama e fica ao lado dela durante a tarde toda. De noite ela já se sente melhor mas ele decide passar a noite ali com ela a acaba dormindo abraçado com ela novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Love ain´t no stranger

No dia seguinte, Ayame acorda quase caindo da cama, ele olha para Akito e ri; ela dorme por cima das cobertas, toda esparramada na cama e com o quimono todo desarrumado. Ele puxa a coberta a cobre e então se levanta. Começa a se arrumar. Depois senta-se na beira da cama e fica esperando a garota acordar. Nota que ela já não esta mais tão abatida e que não tem mais febre também. Sorri satisfeito. Quase próximo da metade do dia, Akito acorda assustada ao ver Ayame ali.

- Muito bom dia, minha princesa, pensei que não acordaria mais.

Akito ajeita o quimono e se senta na cama- o que esta fazendo aqui ainda? Eu já estou bem.

- Eu estava vigiando seu sono, e também prometi que se você estivesse bem te levaria para passear hoje. O tempo ainda esta nublado mas não chove mais e você não tem mais febre. Vamos, irei te levar para almoçar fora. Tem algum restaurante de sua preferência? Vejo que não- continua ele sem nem dar tempo para ela responder- mas eu conheço um ótimo restaurante, então venha porque estou morrendo de fome- e a puxa pela mão.

- Mas eu não posso sair assim, usando um quimono de dormir.

Ayame a olha, ela esta usando um quimono branco de dormir que marca as formas de seu corpo. Ela cora ao se sentir observada.

- Isso não é problema, ninguém irá ver você vestida assim, apenas eu, vamos passar em um lugar antes.

Ela olha assustada- Aonde?

- Surpresa- e a pega no colo- não se preocupe, não farei nada contra sua vontade- e sai com ela do quarto.

Caminha em direção ao seu carro abre a porta e a coloca no banco da frente. Senta-se ao lado dela no banco do motorista.

- Você sabe dirigir?- pergunta ela meia assustada

- Lógico que sei- diz ele ligando o carro e sai cantando os pneus- só não tenho carteira de motorista.

Ela olha assustada para ela, mas já era tarde demais, o carro já estava em movimento.

Ayame dirige despreocupadamente ignorando os outros motoristas que buzinam para ele ou reclamam dele, tirando uma fina dos carros estacionados ou das árvores. Akito pálida se desespera e se pergunta se chegarão vivos ao local. Cerca de 10 minutos que para Akito pareceram uma eternidade, chegam ao centro da cidade, a uma onde rua onde só tem lojas e restaurantes.

- Pronto, M´Lady, chegamos- e estaciona o carro em frente a uma das lojas.

Akito nem espera ele descer do carro, desce rapidamente e pára encostada no carro pálida e irritada. Ayame a abraça.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, já chegamos.

- Você dirige feito um maluco, estou tonta e enjoada, vou voltar a pé. Onde estamos?- reclama ela.

- Eu lhe trouxe para conhecer minha loja

Akito repara no letreiro da loja onde estão em frente, no letreiro tem uma flor e os dizeres:

'Confiança em primeiro lugar- Ayame- sempre cuidando de seu coração'

- Ayame... que tipo de loja é essa??- pergunta meia receosa.

- Hohohohoho, não se preocupe, vamos entrar que eu quero lhe fazer uma surpresa- e arrasta ela pela mão loja adentro.

Akito olha tudo ao redor, parece ser uma loja comum, aparentemente uma loja de tecidos e com instrumentos para costura. Então aparece uma moça toda sorridente usando um uniforme de empregada.

- Chéfis que bom que veio- diz ela toda animada- Bom dia!

- Akito, essa é a minha funcionária da loja, Mine Kuramae

-Muito prazer, Mine Kuramae a seu dispor- ela olha para Akito dos pés a cabeça- Quem é ela, sua namorada?

Akito cora e sente-se embaraçada, Ayame também cora.

- Não Mine-chan, essa é Akito Souma, minha prima e patriarca de nossa família.- responde ele meio sem jeito.

- Então não irá se importar se eu roubá-la por uns instantes -sorri- qual o modelo que vai querer que eu vista nela?

Akito olha apreensiva para a garota e depois com um olhar de suplica para Ayame.

- Quero algo básico mas feminino- diz ele- acho que 'aquele' modelo ficaria perfeito nela.

Mine sorri satisfeita e arrasta uma Akito assustada em direção ao provador..

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ficará muito bem nesse modelo- diz Mine e começa a tirar o quimono dela.

Do lado de fora Ayame espera impaciente. Cerca de 10 minutos depois Mine sai arrastando Akito.

Ela olha para o chão constrangida, nunca havia usado um vestido em sua vida. Mas Ayame olha maravilhado. Ela está usando um vestido branco da manga curta, justo ate a cintura marcando as formas de seu corpo. A saia do vestido é ligeiramente rodada e vai mais ou menos ate o joelho. O branco do vestido mais o branco de sua pele contrastam com o negro de seus olhos e cabelos.

- Ficou perfeita diz ele, o branco do vestido e da pele contrastando com o negro de seus olhos e seus cabelos, permita-me que meus lábios toquem os seus, bela jovem- diz ele já se preparando para beijá-la.

Akito cora e dá um tapa no rosto dele.

- Parece que acabei apanhando, mas ficou realmente maravilhosa nesse vestido. Mine-chan parabéns pelo seu ótimo trabalho. Receba meus elogios.

- Sim Senhor, é sempre uma honra servi-lo M´Lord.

Ayame sorri- Muito bem, vamos almoçar, Akito-san? Agora já esta devidamente vestida para me acompanhar, conheço um restaurante de comida típica muito bom por aqui- e sai arrastando ela pela mão- Adeus Mine

Saem da loja e caminham por cerca de duas quadras chegando a um aconchegante restaurante japonês. São guiados pelo garçom para uma mesa na janela de onde dá para ver um belo jardim, ajoelham nas almofadas e fazem o pedido. Como prato principal um barquinho com comidas típicas e chá pois Ayame não permitiu que Akito tomasse saquê com medo que Hatori brigasse com ele.

Saboreiam o almoço em silencio. Ayame observa o semblante tranqüilo e sereno de Akito. Ele sorri satisfeito por ter conseguido transforma-la um pouquinho e fazer aparecer diante de si a Akito que ele vira nascer, doce, frágil, bela.

Após o almoço os dois saem para passear em uma praça próxima ao restaurante. Apesar do céu nublado, o dia esta fresco e o jardim está florido. Como sempre, pássaros se aproxima de Akito e a sobrevoam, ela brinca feliz com os pássaros. Ayame a segue em silencio satisfeito por mais uma vez faze-la sorrir de verdade. Ela a observa usando o belo vestido branco que Mine escolheu. Akito lhe parece tão frágil, tão feminina, ele não resiste; a puxa suavemente pela mão, a toma em seus braços e lhe rouba um pequeno beijo já esperando levar um tapa em retribuição, mas ela não o faz, apenas observa ele sem graça. Percebendo que não apanhou, ele a toma novamente nos braços e a beija profundamente.

- Porque fez isso?- pergunta ela após ser beijada- porque se aproveita de um momento meu de fraqueza?

- Não, eu jamais faria isso, ao contrario, eu te beijei porque não resisti ao te ver tão bela, tão feminina diante de mim. Eu nunca a tinha visto como vi agora, seu verdadeiro sorriso, sua verdadeira essência. Desculpe-me mas não resisti..

Akito não diz nada, olha nos olhos dele mais uma vez e volta a observar as flores e brincar com os pássaros. Ayame fica confuso, não sabe o que pensar, mas sabe que aconteceu o que não deveria; seu coração havia lhe traído e traído seu amigo Shigure, ele sentia-se completamente apaixonado por aquela garota, ele pôde enxergar o que poucos conseguiam: a verdadeira face da garota frágil e delicada que se escondia por traz da máscara de patriarca e kami-sama, ele conseguiu ver apenas Akito.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- Making Love

Nos dias que se seguem Ayame tem vindo visitar Akito com bastante freqüência. Agora não mais só com visitar formais como antes, mas muitas vezes para seqüestra-la para leva-la para passearem algum lugar ou mesmo para passarem o dia todo trancados no quarto.

Já era notável as mudanças em Akito, seu semblante estava mais tranqüilo e ela apresentava-se menos intransigente com todos. Já havia 3 meses que eles estavam juntos, sempre tomando o cuidado para que ninguém os descobrissem.

Todos os dias, Akito esperava Ayame nos jardins. Um certo dia ele chega todo animado na sede trazendo flores mas se decepciona em não vê-la esperando por ele. Adentra a casa apressado

- Bom dia,, Ayame-san- diz uma das empregadas- Veio visitar Akito-san?

- Hai- diz ele escondendo as flores atrás do corpo- onde ele está? Aconteceu algo?

- Akito-san não está passando muito bem... o Doutor Hatori acabou de sair daqui, Akito-san está em seu quarto repousando agora

- Obrigada- Ayame sai correndo em direção ao quarto de Akito.

Abre a porta devagar para não acorda-la. Akito dorme deitada em seu futon, ele se aproxima lentamente e se ajoelha ao lado dela, ajeita-lhe o travesseiro e as cobertas e lhe acaricia o rosto, ela queima em febre mas dorme tranqüila. Beija seu rosto e então se levanta. Coloca as flores em um vaso e deixa ao lado da cama de forma que seja a primeira coisa que ela veja ao acorda, umedece uma toalha e coloca na fronte dela para ajudar a abaixar a febre. Fica mexendo nos cabelos dela enquanto espera ela acordar.

Akito acorda cerca de meia hora depois e a primeira coisa que sente é o perfume das rosas, então abre os olhos e vê as rosas vermelhas.

- Eu adoro rosas também- diz sentando-se na cama

Ayame a envolve em seus braços - Que bom que gostou- sorri- fiquei preocupada com você. O que é essa febre?

- Não sei, talvez seja alguma mudança de temperatura.. ou provavelmente é porque estou próxima daqueles dias e meu corpo sempre enfraquece nessa época do mês.

Ayame beija seu rosto- não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de você. O que deseja desse seu humilde servo?

- Apenas que me abrace e fique aqui comigo. Estou com frio.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem M´Lady.

Ayame tira seu sobretudo, abraça Akito apertado e se acomoda ao lado dela debaixo do cobertor quente. Aproxima mais ela de si e a envolve em um beijo; sente seus lábios quentes, o perfume e o frescor da pele dela, não resiste, começa a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo dela por cima do quimono, ate que se levanta correndo.

- Akito-san eu não posso.. não posso ficar assim com você ou eu não respondo por mim

Akito senta na cama e olha para ele- mas eu estou com frio e quero que me abrace- ela puxa Ayame de volta para a cama

Ayame não resiste ficar muito tempo perto dela, quando dá por si já está desamarrando o cinto do quimono dela. Akito olha nos olhos dele sem oferecer resistência, Ayame coloca a mão dentro do quimono dela e começa a acariciar seus seios e depois todo o seu corpo, completamente entregues, os dois fazem amor. Agora Akito dorme, nua nos braços de Ayame que, acordado, contempla seu corpo, ele nunca a havia visto nua e também não tinha a mínima idéia do corpo que ela escondia por baixo de quimonos largos e pesados.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5- No hospital

Akito e Ayame estavam agora cada vez mais apaixonados, ele vinha quase todos os dias visita-la e quando podia passava as noites na companhia dela também.

Algumas semanas depois, Ayame chega para visitar Akito e encontra Hatori a examinando, ela parece pálida e sua frio.

- O que ela tem, Hatori? – pergunta ele preocupado acariciando o rosto de Akito

- Não sei... ela vomitou a noite... e a empregada a encontrou desmaiada nos jardins hoje cedo. Eu creio que ela não deva estar se alimentando direito, talvez uma anemia. Vou colher um pouco de sangue para mandar analisar

- Hatori, não a machuque com agulhas... você sempre costuma errar a veia.

- Isso porque é em você- Hatori começa a colher o sangue de Akito

Ayame olha indignado para Hatori

- Bem, vou mandar o exame para o laboratório. Fique com ela Ayame.

- Sim Tori-san- diz Ayame um pouco preocupado- Ele senta ao lado de Akito e acaricia seu rosto preocupado- está melhor meu amor? O que houve?

Akito olha para ele e sorri- não se preocupe, deve ser algum mal estar... fica aqui comigo?

- Claro- ele se deita ao lado dela na cama e a abraça... fica fazendo carinho no rosto dela até que ela durma.

Cerca de 1 hora depois Hatori retorna para a sede completamente confuso com o resultado do exame, vai direto ver Akito.

Ayame que cochilava ao lado dela, acorda ao ouvir a porta do quarto sendo aberta- Tori-san... então, como foi o resultado do exame?

- Não sei, os resultados estão todos alterados, mas não como eu pensava, os valores estão maiores do que deveriam estar.

- E... e o que ela tem?? É grave?

- Não sei.. preciso consultar meus livros médicos, talvez fazer uma nova coleta em outro dia para me certificar- suspira- como ela está?

- Ela dorme tranqüila agora.

- Certo, com licença, se precisar é só mandar me chamar- diz Hatori. Ele vai para sua casa e enfia a cara nos livros a procura de uma explicação para o exame de Akito.

Alguns dias depois desse episódio Hatori é chamado novamente para atender Akito, mais uma vez ela fora encontrada desmaiada, Ayame estava com ela tentando reanima-la.

- Aaya, o que houve? – diz Hatori preocupado se aproximando dos dois, esfrega álcool nos pulsos e na fronte dela para reanima-la.

- Não sei, estávamos nos jardins e ela começou a se sentir mal e então desmaiou.

Akito acorda confusa. Hatori começa a medir a pressão dela e a checar seus batimentos- Akito-san, o que você está sentindo?

- Estou tonta e também tenho enjôos.

Hatori continua examinando ela em silencio. Abre o quimono dela e começa a apertar seu abdômen- você sente alguma dor?

- Não

- Estou desconfiado de que você possa estar com algum problema no estômago, talvez eu te leve ao hospital para fazer alguns exames.- apalpa a parte baixa do ventre dele e percebe que esta inchado- Akito-san, desculpe-me pela pergunta indiscreta, mas você está para ficar menstruada? Seu útero está inchado.

- Acho que sim, pelo menos devia ter vindo umas 4 semanas atrás

Hatori olha assustado para ela- porque não me avisou antes?? Você pode estar com algum tipo de hemorragia, ou algum problema mais sério... Com licença mas preciso fazer um exame mais especifico em você- Ele se levanta, e tranca a porta

Ayame olha assustado- eu..eu posso ficar??? Você não vai machuca-la, vai Tori-san?

- Pode ficar Ayame.. eu já sei que vocês estão juntos e sei que você não aceitaria sair do quarto. E também quero me certificar de que você não tem culpa nessa história- olhar frio

Ayame ignora o olhar de Hatori e segura a mão de Akito.

Hatori abre o quimono dela, veste uma luva e faz um exame ginecológico nela, empalidece, olha apreensivo para os dois. Tira as luvas das mãos trêmulas.

- Akito, vista-se que irei leva-la para o hospital. E você, Ayame, venha comigo um instante- começa a arrastar Ayame pela gola do sobretudo para fora do quarto.

- Haa-san, o que ela tem? É algo tão grave assim?

- Sim Ayame, como você pôde fazer isso? Como você pode ser tão descuidado?? Akito está grávida!!!- diz ele bravo

Ayame empalidece- C..como??

- É isso mesmo, Ayame. Akito está grávida. Você devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. E agora, como fica a saúde dela? Como fica o segredo dela? Ayame, não sabemos nem se Akito viverá até amanhã.. a saúde dela cada dia está pior... como você acha agora que ela vai conseguir carregar uma criança em um corpo tão frágil?

- E o que você fará, Tori-san?

- Vou levá-la no hospital para que faça um exame, e como essa gravidez é de risco farei um aborto, ela não precisará nem ficar sabendo. Vamos logo Ayame

Os dois voltam para o quarto de Akito e Hatori a leva para o hospital.

No hospital, Akito é encaminhada para a sala de ginecologia e é atendida por uma médica colega de Hatori. Enquanto a enfermeira colhe um exame de sangue, do lado de fora Hatori explica para a médica a situação de Akito e propõe e sugere o aborto. Os dois retornam ao quarto, a enfermeira prepara Akito para fazer o ultra-som e a médica lhe dá um sedativo leve para que ela durma durante o exame. Ayame permanece ao lado de Akito, está tremendo, segura as mãos dela apreensivo. Hatori e a médica terminam o ultra-som,

A médica olha para Ayame antes de desligar o aparelho- quer ver seu filho?

- Posso?- pergunta ele

- Claro- ela vira a tela do computador em direção a ele- aqui está o seu filho, consegue ouvir o coração batendo?

Ayame olha para a tela emocionado, seus olhos marejam, ele acaricia o ventre de Akito triste- como ela está? E agora, o que vai acontecer?

- Bom, o estado de saúde de sua esposa esta muito bom. A criança também está bem. Hatori, o útero dela esta de tamanho normal, a criança também, a posição, os exames dela de sangue também estão bem. Ela pode até ter a saúde frágil, mas essa não é uma gravidez de risco e eu não posso autorizar um aborto.

Akito se meche na cama e acorda.

A médica se aproxima dela- então, como se sente?

Akito olha para a medica, para Hatori e então para Ayame- o que eu tenho?

A medica sorri- você esta grávida!

Akito senta assustada na cama- como assim? Isso não é verdade, é, Hatori?

Hatori suspira e olha para Akito- sim, é, e precisamos decidir o que faremos. Sua saúde é frágil, apesar de estar tudo bem com você e com a criança, essa pode ser uma gravidez de risco.

- Hatori, você pode fazer alguma coisa, não pode?? Hatori eu não quero essa criança, eu não posso ter essa criança, tem o meu segredo, eu não posso, eu não quero- se desespera

Ayame abraça Akito com um olhar triste.

- Akito, eu não posso fazer nada, eu sinto muito- Hatori olha para ela- mas precisamos pensar com calma como ficará o seu segredo

- Se vocês não podem me ajudar, eu vou dar um jeito nisso sozinha- diz revoltada- mas eu não vou ter essa criança

A médica se aproxima dela e lhe dá um calmante- procure ficar calma, isso poderá fazer mal para seu filho. Entendo que você esteja se sentindo perdida, com medo, isso é normal, mas pense que existe uma vida dentro de você e você precisa cuidar bem dessa vida.

- Eu não quero, me deixem ir embora.. eu vou dar um jeito nisso sozinha

A médica suspira- tudo bem... eu sou completamente contra abortos, mas se você não quiser mesmo essa criança, terá que pensar com calma, não poderá tomar uma decisão dessa nervosa desse jeito, além disso você estará cometendo um crime- olha para ela- vá para casa, converse com seu marido, pense com carinho, daqui uma semana, se você tiver se mantido firme em sua decisão, é só me procurar. Mas me prometa que não vai fazer nada sozinha, não vá colocar sua vida em risco, pode ser muito perigoso, você pode morrer. Eu prometo que vou te ajudar, mas você tem que prometer para mim também

Akito olha para a médica, enxuga as lágrimas- eu prometo.

Dessa forma, Hatori e Ayame levam Akito de volta para casa.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 - Decisions

Nos dias que se seguiram, Akito havia passado a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, ela impedia que Hatori viesse examina-la e muito menos deixava Ayame entrar quando ele vinha vê-la. Também recusava a comida. Os dois se preocupavam com ela e Hatori procurava cuidar para que ela não fizesse nada de errado.

Um certo dia, ele havia sido chamado para atender uma emergência e voltava para a sede quando seu celular toca; era Ayame preocupado pois havia vindo visitar Akito e a tinha encontrado desmaiada nos jardins, estava chovendo, ela estava encharca e queimava em febre.

Enquanto espera Htori chegar, Ayame leva Akito para o quarto e tenta reanima-la. Ela acorda confusa. Ayame a abraça aliviado, pega uma toalha no banho e começa a seca-la, então lhe coloca um quimono seca.

Hatori abre a porta do quarto- Ayame, o que houve?- pergunta ele indo socorrer Akito

- Não sei Tori-san, eu vim visita-la e a encontrei desmaiada como te contei, Haa-san faça alguma coisa, ela está queimando em febre.

Hatori olha preocupado para Akito- você estava tentando colocar sua saúde em risco para justificar um aborto sem peso na conciência, não é?- ele a olha nos olhos.

A garota não responde nada, mas ele pode ler um 'sim' nos olhos dela.

Hatori suspira triste, pega Akito no colo- nós vamos agora para o hospital, isso não pode continuar assim. Ayame você também vem junto.

Hatori pega akito no colo e a coloca em seu carro, eles seguem para o hospital. Assim que chegam na recepção do hospital, Akito é encaminhada para a ginecologia, a mesma médica colega de Hatori vem atende-los e se preocupa ao ver o estado de Akito, ela lhe faz um exame geral e então deixa Akito tomando soro enquanto vai conversar com Hatori e Ayame do lado de fora do quarto.

- O que houve, Hatori, porque ela está nesse estado?

- Porque ela parece decidida a não ter essa criança, eu vi isso nos olhos dela. Ela parece estar disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para colocar a saúde dela em risco e justificar um aborto

- Eu preciso conversar com ela, com licença, vou ver se consigo convence-la do contrário- diz a médica entrando de volta no quarto.

A medica se aproxima da cama, puxa uma cadeira e senta-se ao lado de Akito.

- Então é isso... você não mudou de idéia mesmo?

Akito olha para ela e faz que não com a cabeça.

- Você está tentando colocar sua saúde em risco para justificar um aborto, não é?- ela suspira- não deveria ser assim, você deveria se alegrar, tem uma vida ai dentro de você. Eu tinha esperança que com o tempo você mudasse de idéia . é o seu namorado que não quer esse filho?

- Não é nada disso, é a família. Eu tenho um posto importante na minha família, eu não posso ter filhos, não podem nem saber que sou uma mulher, e além do mas eu não quero ter filhos, nunca vou ser mãe. Por favor, me ajude.

A médica olhe para ela- o seu segredo não é impecilio para você ser mãe, você é magrinha, sua barriga vai demorar a aparecer e até lá você arruma um jeito para contar para a família, ou se não quiser contar, quando estiver próximo de dar a luz invente uma doença e tenha a criança longe. Depois você pode voltar, com ou sem a criança. Você pode dizer que decidiu adotar uma criança, ou se não quiser levar a criança com você, alguém pode cria-la para você, tenho certeza que seu marido adoraria. Você tem que ver como ela ficou emocionado ao ver seu filho.

- Ele viu?- pergunta ela

- Sim, viu e ouviu o coraçãozinho batendo, você também quer ver a criança? Eu tenho algumas imagens do seu ultra-som.

- Isso não vai mudar minha decisão.

- Mesmo assim, sugiro que olhe, e sugiro que antes de tomar uma decisão importante como essa do aborto, converse com seu marido, vocês precisam decidir isso juntos. Tome, fique olhando o seu exame enquanto vou buscar seu marido para que possam conversar- a médica entrega para Akito as fotos do ultra-som dela e sai do quarto para chamar Ayame.

Quando Ayame adentra o quarto, Akito está olhando as imagens do ultra-som com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se aproxima lentamente dela.

- A médica me disse que queria conversar comigo- ele puxa a cadeira e senta ao lado dela- você já tomou sua decisão, não é?- ele a olha nos olhos e lhe enxuga as lágrimas.

- Você viu nosso filho?- pergunta ela

Ayame pega na mão dela e sorri- sim, eu vi, e ouvi o coraçãozinho dele batendo- seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas

- Ayame, você não quer que eu faça esse aborto, não é? Você quer que eu tenha essa filho, não é?  
Ayame suspira- eu não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, o corpo é seu, o segredo é seu e eu que fui irresponsável não tomando os devidos cuidados, além disso sua saúde é frágil. Eu aceitarei a decisão que você tomar.

- Eu sei que você quer esse filho, eu vejo em seus olhos. E eu.. eu também estou confusa agora que vi as imagens do ultra-som. Ayame, estou com medo.

Ayame a toma em seus braços e abraça apertado- não deve temer nada, eu estarei ao seu lado lhe protegendo, cuidando de você, farei tudo que for possível para o bem de vocês dois- ele chora nos braços dela- vou buscar a médica e vamos embora desse hospital. De hoje em diante eu vou cuidar de vocês.

Ele deita Akito cuidadosamente na cama e sai do quarto todo animado.

Instantes depois Hatori e a médica adentram o quarto acompanhados de Ayame.

A médica sorri- bom, então teremos que pensar em cuidar da sua saúde, você terá que fazer um pré natal bem controlado, terá que vir todos os meses aqui no hospital fazer exames. Terá que repousar bastante, ter uma alimentação saudável. Vou lhe prescrever uma dieta e algumas vitaminas.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Ayame todo radiante, leva Akito para sua casa


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 8- A garotinha

Ayame leva Akito para sua casa e lá cuida dela até que ela melhore e não tenha mais febre. Ele está todo radiante e empolgado com a idéia de ser pai, mas Akito ainda parece triste e confusa com a decisão que havia tomado.

- Akito-san, eu tenho duas propostas para te fazer- diz ele acariciando o rosto dela

- O que é?- pergunta ela sem entusiasmo enquanto olha para a janela sentindo-se presa ali.

- Primeiro eu gostaria que você ficasse morando aqui na minha casa, assim poderei cuidar de vocês dois e assegurar que você tenha uma gravidez tranqüila e sem aborrecimentos- ele acaricia o ventre dela.

Akito apenas o observa, ela nada responde.

- E segundo, acho que deveríamos nos casar, não sei porque mas sinto que um casamento seria importante para você e para essa criança.

- Eu até aceito vir morar aqui, não gosto da sede, eu me sinto triste e solitária lá. Mas não quero me casar, não vou criar essa criança, eu apenas aceitei deixa-la nascer. Ficarei aqui somente até essa criança nascer, depois disso eu lhe entregarei para que você possa cria-la.

- Mas.. mas você é a mãe...

- Eu não quero ter filhos, nunca quis, mas não vou destruir a vida de um inocente, essa criança nascerá, depois você conseguirá encontrar para ela uma mãe melhor do que eu e poderá cria-la longe daquela sede e tenho certeza que ela será feliz. Sua assistente, a Mine, tenho certeza que ela seria uma boa mãe para seu filho.

Ayame olha triste para Akito- eu não queria que fosse assim, eu não quero outra mulher ao meu lado, eu quero você- suspira- mas se você quer assim, criarei essa criança, mas sozinho, essa criança não terá outra mãe- Ayame a abraça triste, mas ainda tem esperanças de que até o final da gravidez consiga fazer ela mudar de idéia.

No final do mesmo dia, Ayame vai até a sede buscar as coisas de Akito, mas se decepciona com as roupas e os quimonos tão sem graça dela e decide que irá mudar isso também.

Haviam se passado 1 mês desde esse episodio e agora Akito encontrava-se no terceiro mês de gravidez, os enjôos haviam melhorado e ela já sentia-se mais bem disposta. Algumas vezes, ela passava os dias na sede cuidando de suas funções de patriarca enquanto Ayame ia para a loja. Nos últimos dias ele andava misterioso e por mais que Akito o interrogasse ela não conseguia descobrir o que ele estava planejando.

Após ter trabalhado o dia todo em sua loja, Ayame aparece na sede para buscar Akito, ele carrega um embrulho e tem um sorriso enigmático, caminham em silencio até a casa dele, há 10 minutos da sede. Adentram a casa.

- Akito-san, eu tenho uma surpresa para você – sorri e entrega o embrulho para ela- está uma noite agradável e gostaria de saber se você aceita dar uma volta no parque comigo

Akito sorri- sim, eu aceito, mas o que é isso?

- Abra e veja se é de seu agrado.

Akito olha para ele curiosa e então abre o embrulho, lá tem um vestido branco, abaixo do joelho com estampas de flores bem delicadas.

- Eu mesmo fiz para você com minhas belas mãos, espero que seja do seu agrado, gostaria que você usasse no nosso passeio- sorri

- Lógico que não - replica ela

- Porque não? Vamos, eu te ajudo a se vestir

Ayame se aproxima dela e começa a abrir os botões da camisa dela.

- Não precisa, eu sei me vestir sozinha- ela olha brava para ele

Ele ignora o que ela disse e lhe arranca a camisa. Então abre a calça dela e olha para seu corpo semi-nu. Apesar de Akito ser magrinha já é visível que ela ganhou peso e é possível ver seu ventre ligeiramente inchado. Ele acaricia o ventre dele.

- Nosso filho está crescendo- sorri.

- Sim, logo vou estar gorda, enorme e indisposta.

Ayame ignora as palavras dela e termina de despi-la e faz ela colocar o vestido.

- Ficou linda- sorri- vamos? Esta se sentindo disposta para sairmos

- Sim.

Ayame pega na mão de Akito e os dois saem de casa, caminham em direção ao parque, está um bonito entardecer, a temperatura está agradável e muitas pessoas caminham apressadas voltando para suas casas enquanto outras simplesmente passeiam. As cerejeiras estão carregadas de flores que caem nas ruas e calçados propiciando um belo espetáculo para se ver.

Enquanto caminha ao lado de Ayame, Akito observa as flores que caem. Os dois estão em silencio absorvidos com o espetáculo quando uma criança passa correndo diante deles, Akito desvia o olhar das flores e observa a garotinha que olha para eles sorrindo, então de repente a garota some, Akito, tonta se segura em Ayame.

Ayame que também vira a garotinha, volta sua atenção para Akito- Akky, o que foi? Você está bem?- ele a olha e percebe que ela está pálida.

- Estou me sentindo um pouco tonta

Ele pega na mão dela e a guia até um banco- sente-se um pouco, quer que eu busque uma água ou alguma coisa? Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

- Não, nem tive tempo de almoçar direito- responde ela

- Então é isso, vou buscar algo para você comer e água, já volto.

Ayame retorna instantes depois trazendo uma garrafinha com água e dois crepes. Ele entrega para ela a água e um dos crepes- trouxe com recheio de chocolate, espero que goste.

Ela olha para ele e sorri- sim, eu gosto, arigato

Ayame sorri e a observa comer o doce como uma criança e lembra-se da primeira vez que eles saíram para passear. Então ele a olha e percebe que ela já parecia estar melhor, acaricia o rosto dela.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim- responde ela.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor irmos embora, desculpe-me por tê-la trazido até aqui- ele acaricia o rosto dela

- Não, eu gostei de vir passear no parque, fazia tempo que não saímos- sorri

Ayame a ajuda a se levantar e os dois caminham de volta para a casa dele. Ao adentrarem a casa um delicioso aroma de comida invade a casa, era o jantar que já estava preparado esperando pelos dois, no cardápio sopa de legumes.

Os dois sentam e começa a se servir. Por vezes Ayame pára de comer e fica apenas observando Akito, o quanto ela havia mudado, o quanto seu semblante e estava mais sereno e tranqüilo. Akito, por sua vez, parecia pensativa, a imagem da garotinha que ela tinha visto no parque não saia de seu pensamento e ela sentia-se estranha toda vez que se lembrava do rostinho da criança, do seu sorriso, do seu olhar e depois como ela simplesmente desapareceu diante de si. Será que Ayame também tinha visto a garotinha? Ela se perguntava para si mesmo.

Ayame percebendo que ela estava distante, aproxima-se dela e a surpreende em um abraço.

- Em que está pensando?- pergunta ele

Akito parece voltar a si- em nada- sorri

- Você está bem?- pergunta ele ainda um pouco preocupado- está distante

- Não, está tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansada, talvez

- Ainda está se sentindo indisposta- ele acaricia o ventre dela.

- Não, já sinto-me bem melhor, não se preocupe, estamos bem, só preciso descansar um pouco, tive um dia cheio.

- Então cuidarei de vocês essa noite- ele sorri e a pega no colo levando-a para seu quarto.

Deixa ela na cama enquanto vai até o quarto de banhos preparar um banho relaxante para ela. Ayame volta para o quarto, começa a despi-la e a leva para o banheiro

- Preparei um banho relaxante para vocês, espero que gostem- sorri e a coloca na banheira.

Ele também se despe e adentra a banheira, começa a massagear o pescoço e as costas dela, que fecha os olhos e se entrega aos cuidados dele. Mas Ayame não resiste por muito tempo, ele a abraça por traz e beija seu pescoço enquanto desliza as mãos pelo corpo nu dela, acaricia seu ventre. Akito volta a si e sorri.

- Pensei que ia cuidar de mim- diz ela

- E não estou cuidando?

Mas antes que ela tenha tempo de responder ele a toma para si e a beija apaixonadamente, continua acariciando o corpo dela. Então ele pega duas toalhas e ajuda ela a sair da banheira, entrega uma toalha para ela

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o quarto- sorri e ajuda ela.

Dessa forma os dois voltam para o quarto enrolados nas toalhas. No quarto, Ayame a deita delicadamente na cama e começa a amá-la. Os dois se amam com paixão e dormem abraçados ainda nus.

Então, repentinamente, a atmosfera do quarto muda, surge uma nevoa e um delicioso aroma de jasmim inunda o quarto. Surge uma garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel. A garotinha se aproxima da cama onde Ayame e Akito dormem abraçados, ela os observa em silencio e sorri. Logo em seguida desaparece; a nevoa se dissipa e o perfume de jasmim ainda permanece mas bem suave.

Akito acorda chorando, ainda emocionada com o sonho que acabara de ter, acaricia seu ventre, sorri, agora sabia que estava esperando uma garota. Olha para o lado e vê Ayame acordado, também com lágrimas nos olhos. Em um impulso ele a abraça apertado e acaricia o ventre dela.

- Obrigada por permitir que nossa filha viva- sorri ainda emocionado.

- Você também a viu?- pergunta Akito igualmente emocionada

- Sim, eu também vi nossa filha, e também tinha visto ela no parque, só não tinha me dado conta que era ela.

- Você também viu a garotinha no parque?

- Sim, eu vi, e foi difícil controlar a emoção. Foi por isso que você sentiu-se mal, não foi?

- Sim- Akito sorri- o rostinho dela, os olhos dela, não vejo a hora de poder tê-la em meus braços, de poder olhar para ela, de poder toca-la, de poder fazer ela feliz e ter a vida que eu não tive.

Ayame a abraça- mudou de idéia? Pensei que você não quisesse essa criança? Pensei que você a daria para eu cria-la.

- Mudei de idéia sim, não terei coragem de abandona-la, mesmo sabendo que ela estaria com você. Ela merece ter os pais juntos, ela merece crescer com os pais juntos. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro que aquela mulher cometeu. Eu não vou mais rejeitar minha filha, eu vou cria-la e amá-la.. ela será muito feliz e terá os pais que nunca tivemos. Só não sei como vou fazer isso ainda, tem meu segredo, a família; mas depois eu penso nisso.

Ayame olha para Akito com lagrimas nos olhos ainda, não diz nada, apenas a beija apaixonadamente e agradece a filha por ter aparecido diante deles e ter feito Akito mudar de idéia.

- Se mudou de idéia acho que devemos mesmo nos casar, não sei porque, mas sinto que isso poderá ser muito importante para nós no futuro, você aceita?

Akito olha para ele e sorri- tudo bem, para mim não faz diferença, é apenas um papel, mas se para você faz, podemos nos casar em um templo em segredo

- hai, providenciarei os documentos- diz ele todo alegre e a envolve em um abraço caloroso

---------------------------------

Duas semanas depois, Akito e Ayame se casam em segredo em um templo em Kyoto. Na cerimônia só estão presentes Hatori e a assistente de Ayame, Mine-chan; apesar da cerimônia simples, foi uma cerimônia muito bonita e alegre.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 9- Pássaros

Dois meses haviam se passado, a gravidez e Ayame haviam modificado Akito definitivamente. Não tinha ganhado muito peso, mas seu ventre já estava um pouco vizivel e ela não aparecia mais todos os dias na sede com medo que alguém começasse a desconfiar, aparecia lá somente uma vez por semana ou quando tinha algum assunto urgente para resolver, e mesmo assim não permanecia muito tempo e ainda evitava o contato com as pessoas e procurava usar roupas largas na tentativa de esconder seu corpo.

Quando estava em casa, Akito usava vestidos ou quimonos coloridos, todos feitos por Ayame. Hatori vinha sempre na casa de Ayame examinar Akito e surpreendia-se com o estado de saúde dela que parecia ter melhorado muito. Fazia tempo que ela não ficava doente, seu corpo parecia ter se fortalecido e Akito parecia ter agora um motivo a mais para viver. O estado de saúde da criança também era bom.

Ayame, sempre ao lado dela, também cuidava de Akito com carinho, sempre preocupada com o bem estar das duas ele fazia de tudo para que sua filha crescesse saudável e para que Akito tivesse uma gravidez tranqüila.

Mais ou menos na metade da manhã quando Hatori chegava na casa de Akito, ele iria acompanha-la até o hospital para que ela fizesse um ultra-som e fosse examinada. Ao se aproximar da casa, ele avista Akito sentada no jardim entretida brincando com um pássaro, aproxima-se dela.

- Bom dia, Akito-san, tudo bem?

O pássaro voa com a aproximação de Hatori, Akito olha para ele e sorri- Bom dia ! Estamos bem – acaricia o ventre- só estou com falta de ar, é normal sentir falta de ar?

Ele a olha um pouco apreensivo- não sei, precisaremos ver, vamos aproveitar e ver isso no hospital. Onde está Ayame?

- Foi na loja resolver um problema, já deve estar voltando

- Falavam de mim?- pergunta ele aproximando-se sorridente de Akito e a beija no rosto- Olá amor, olá Tori-san...

- Que bom que chegou Ayame, vamos para o hospital ou nos atrasaremos, Akito disse estar sentindo um pouco de falta de ar e quero averiguar isso também.

- Hai, posso ir dirigindo?

- Não- responde ele secamente- vamos no meu carro

Dessa os três se dirigem para o carro de Hatori. Hatori dirige em direção ao hospital, onde chegam cerca de 5 minutos depois. Ayame ajuda Akito a descer do carro e os três adentram o hospital. A médica colega de Hatori que estava cuidando de Akito já a estava esperando e sorri ao ver Akito tão bem disposta.

- Olá, como vocês duas estão?

Akito sorri- estamos bem

- Como ela passou o mês, Hatori?

- Elas estão realmente bem, Akito não tem mais sentido enjôos, tem se mostrado bastante disposta e está seguindo direitinho os cuidados e a dieta. Ela também não ficou doente e ela vivia doente, parece que o corpo dela está mais fortalecido, só me preocupo um pouco pois ela se queixou de falta de ar hoje cedo.

- Entendo, Akito-san, vamos fazer o ultra-som e então podemos averiguar melhor a causa de sua falta de ar. Por quando tempo esta assim?

- Começou hoje cedo.

- Você já teve isso antes?

- Não, não que eu me lembre

- Tudo bem, deite-se que vamos fazer o ultra-som.

Antes de começar a fazer o ultra-som a medica faz um exame geral em Akito, mede sua pressão, verifica seus batimentos cardíacos e os dos bebê com o estetoscópio, mede a barriga dela e então liga o aparelho para fazer o ultra-som. Analisa as imagens que vê pela tela do computador.

- Está tudo bem com a criança, e então, gostariam de saber o sexo do bebê, já é possível saber...

Akito olha para Ayame e sorri- sim, gostaríamos de saber, apesar de eu sentir que carrego uma garota em meu ventre.

- Médica, pois esta certa, diga olá para a filha de vocês- ela vira a tela do computador para que Ayame e Akito possam ver a filha- não há duvidas de que carrega uma garota, pode começar a pensar no nome.

Ayame beija Akito nos lábios, os dois estão emocionados.

A médica imprime algumas imagens do ultra-som, faz algumas anotações e desliga o aparelho. Akito desfaz o sorriso, ela começa a tossir e parece estar um pouco desesperada, Hatori se aproxima dela.

- Akti-san, o que houve? – pergunta ele começando a examinar ela

- Não consigo respirar Hatori- fala com dificuldade, começa a tossir novamente e se desespera.

A medica se aproxima- acalme-se Akito..

Ayame ao lado segura a mão dela preocupado.

A médica examina Akito e então lhe coloca uma mascara com oxigênio- ela esta tendo uma crise de asma, e é de origem alérgica ao julgar pelos sintomas, sabe se pode ter havido algo que lhe casou alergia?

- Não sei – responde Ayame

- Nem eu, apesar de que quando cheguei ela estava no jardim, tinha flores lá, mas ela nunca teve alergia a polém- responde Hatori

- Mas pode ser, teremos que investigar, vou leva-la para um quarto e ela irá tomar uma inalação, o oxigênio não vai resolver, só vai melhorar momentaneamente.

- Mas e minha filha?- pergunta Ayame apreensivo.

- Não se preocupe- responde a medica- já tratei de outras mães com problemas respiratórios, a medicação não fará nenhum mal para a sua filha e contanto que sua esposa não desmaie por falta de oxigênio, sua filha não será prejudicada.

A enfermeira coloca Akito em uma maca e leva ela para um quarto. No quarto a medica mantém Akito semi-sentada e coloca a mascara da inalação nela, a enfermeira colhe um pouco do sangue dela.

- Bem, irei analisar esse exame, e assim que tiver um resultado retorno, logo a medicação começará a fazer efeito e a respiração dela voltará ao normal. É normal se ela começar a se sentir sonolenta.

Hatori e média então, saem do quarto. Ayame permanece ali com Akito, puxa uma cadeira e senta-se ao lado dela. Acaricia seu ventre.

- Não se preocupe, amor, vai ficar tudo bem- sorri para ela- eu prometo.

Akito retribui o sorriso, a medicação já estava começando a fazer efeito e ela estava sonolenta.

Quando Hatori e a médica voltam no quarto, a inalação já havia terminado e Akito dormia tranqüila enquanto Ayame, sempre ao lado dela, segurava sua mão.

Hatori se aproxima da cama e examina ela- Parece que agora esta tudo bem- sorri- o exame comprovou que ela teve uma crise alérgica mas não sabemos a causa, dessa forma faremos um tratamento. Por hora ela já esta liberada para ir para casa. Nem sei se esperamos ela acordar, porque a medicação dá muito sono e não sei que horas ela irá acordar.

- Não se preocupe, ela é leve, eu a levo no colo.

A médica assina a alta dela e libera Akito para voltar para casa. Ayame a pega no colo e a leva para o carro.

Em sua casa, Ayame cuidada de Akito a tarde toda, quando ela acorda ao anoitecer, já está melhor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 10- Making love

Nas semanas que se seguem, Ayame, sempre ao lado de Akito, cuida dela e assegura que ela esteja seguindo as recomendações de Hatori para que não volte a ter mais nenhuma crise respiratória.

Algumas semanas se passam de forma tranqüila. Agora Akito já estava entrando no sexto mês e não conseguia mais esconder a gravidez. Com medo que seu segredo fosse descoberto, Hatori sugere que Akito e Ayame saiam por uns tempos da cidade até ela dar a luz e assim decidirem o que irão fazer.

Dessa forma eles decidiram ir para a casa de praia, que ficava à apenas 1 hora de Tókio caso eles precisassem de Hatori ou houvesse alguma emergência.

Era uma manha ensolarada do mês de junho quando Ayame dirige em direção à casa de praia da família Souma, levando Akito e sua filha ainda no ventre da mãe. Apesar do calor que já fazia anunciando um verão quente, Akito mostrava-se bem disposta. Eles chegam na casa próximo da hora do almoço. Na porta da casa as duas empregadas já aguardam Ayame e sua esposa. Ayame havia ligado antes avisado que ele passaria alguns meses na casa de praia com sua esposa. Akito desce do carro usando um vestido longo e escuro e um chapéu e um óculos escuro ocultam parte de seu rosto para que as empregadas não a reconheçam.

- Bem vindo, senhor Ayame, o quarto de vocês já está pronto! Queiram me acompanhar, por favor- a empregada guia Ayame e Akito em direção ao quarto preparado para os dois- se precisarem de algo é só me chamar, o almoço logo estará pronto, com licença- e a empregada se retira deixando os dois a sós.

Assim que a empregada se retira, Akito sena na cama, tira os óculos e o chapéu- conseguimos, parece que nenhuma delas me reconheceu. Elas nem devem se lembrar de mim, eu raramente venho aqui.

Ayame se aproxima dela e a beija- sim, acho que aqui teremos um pouco de paz. Mas o que acha de colocarmos uma roupa mais fresca e relaxarmos um pouco na sacada até o horário do almoço?

Akito sorri- acho uma boa idéia, essa roupa escura está me deixando com mais calor ainda.

Ayame abre as malas e começa a colocar as roupas no armário, então separa um quimono florido e entrega para ela. Akito retira o vestido ficando semi-nua. Ayame se aproxima dela e acaricia o ventre dela.

- Nossa filha está crescendo- sorri- logo teremos ela em nossos braços. Você já decidiu o que vai fazer?

Akito senta na cama pensativa- ainda não. Eu não posso assumir meu segredo ainda, não até que eu descubra uma forma de não perde o meu posto de patriarca e tudo o que meu pai me deixou. Mas eu também não terei coragem de abandonar essa criança, mesmo sabendo que ela estará com você. eu quero cuidar da minha filha junto com você, eu quero vê-la crescer, mas não sei nem se poderei ver o rostinho dela- tem lágrimas nos olhos

Ayame senta-se ao lado dela e abraça, enxuga as lágrimas- Porque diz isso? Está ocorrendo tudo bem até agora. Se olha no espelho, você está melhor do que nunca, sua saúde está melhor do que nunca, está corada, esta com um olhar sereno, olhe para seu corpo, nossa filha está crescendo saudável ai dentro, você ganhou peso de forma geral, não esta mais magra, com aspecto doentio como antes..

- Mas eu tenho medo do parto, tenho medo de não resistir ao parto- ela olha para ele

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Hatori fará de tudo para que dê tudo certo no parto- ele a beija nos lábios e desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela- agora vista-se antes que eu não resista a tentação de amá-la, de possuí-la, de poder abraça-la e sentir nossa filha viva dentro de você- o olhar dele se entristece- pelo menos enquanto ela estiver dentro de você poderei abraça-la, depois não

Akito acaricia o rosto dele- não se preocupe, daremos um jeito para que você possa sempre abraçá-la, vou continuar procurando um meio de nos libertar dessa maldição, eu prometo

Ayame sorri e a beija apaixonadamente, deita ela na cama e termina de despi-la. Ele também se despe ficando nu. Então coloca ela sentada em seu colo e começa a amá-la gentilmente e tomando o cuidado para não forçar seu ventre. Sente-se feliz em poder abraça-la e sentir sua filha se mexendo dentro do ventre de Akito. Agora Akito dorme tranqüila. Ayame se veste, cobre Akito e fica observando-a dormir.

Instantes depois alguém bate à porta. Ayame levanta-se e vai atender.

- Com licença Sr. Ayame, o almoço já está servido- diz uma das empregadas

- Ah, obrigada, você poderia nos trazer em uma bandeja, minha esposa está descansando e vamos comer aqui no quarto.

A empregada sorri e volta instantes depois trazendo uma bandeja com o almoço servido. Ayame sorri, agradece e fecha a porta do quarto. Coloca a bandeja na mesinha e vai acordar Akito.

Ele a beija suavemente no rosto- Amor, o almoço está servido..

Akito acorda, esfrega os olhos, sorri- O que houve?

- Nada, o almoço está servido, vamos comer na varanda? Assim podemos desfrutar da bela paisagem, o dia está lindo e o mar azul está maravilhoso. Vamos vista-se- ele entrega um quimono para ela

Akito sorri, senta-se na cama e começa a se vestir. Instantes depois os dois estão na varanda do andar superior da casa almoçando e observando a bela paisagem, uma brisa suave esvoaça os cabelos deles.

Ali, naquela casa longe e distante dos problemas, os dois parecem se perder no tempo e no espaço e os dias passavam lentamente e de forma agradável. Apesar do calor intenso que fazia anunciando o inicio do verão, a saúde de Akito continuava estável apesar dela queixar-se frequentemente de cansaço e dores nas costas, que segundo Hatori eram normais devido ao estágio já avançado da gravidez.

Sempre atento a tudo, Ayame procurava fazer de tudo para o bem estar dela e da criança. Ele pessoalmente cuidava em lhe preparar banhos com ervas para relaxar, em lhe fazer massagens nas costas para aliviar as dores e a tenção, além de faze-la repousar bastante e leva-la para caminhar na beira da praia ao entardecer.

Os dois estavam cada vez mais apaixonados e distantes dos problemas da sede. Akito ainda não havia decidido o que fazer com o seu segredo, mas na hora certa acabaria encontrando alguma solução. Era metade do mês de julho, os dias estavam bem quentes, especialmente o dia de hoje, tinha feito muito calor, mas agora, a brisa do entardecer deixava a temperatura mais agradável e Akito e Ayame caminhavam de mãos dadas na beira da praia.

Akito usava um vestido branco, já caminhava mais lentamente devido ao estágio avançado da gravidez e sentia-se casada com bastante freqüência, por isso nunca caminhavam para muito longe da casa. Estavam conversando animados quando Akito pára de caminha e leva a mão até o ventre.

Percebendo que tem algo de errado, Ayame se vira para ela- Akito, está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ayame, não me sinto bem, estou sentindo contrações...

Ayame empalidece- mas.. mas você está na metade do sétimo mês, ainda falta tempo. Tem certeza ??

- Ayame não consigo caminhar, está doendo- queixa-se ela

Ayame pega ela no colo e a leva para casa, liga imediatamente para Hatori.

- Tori-san, é Akito, ela está sentindo contrações- diz apavorado

- Calma Ayame, pode ser apenas um alarme falso, faça o seguinte, faça ela se deitar de lado e me diga de quanto em quanto tempo ela está sentindo contrações.

Ayame faz isso e volta a falar com o Hatori

- As contrações estão irregulares, pode ser apenas uma desidratação pelo calor, faça ela tomar bastante água e ficar deitada, por via das duvidas estou indo para aí, tentarei chegar o mais rápido possível.

Ayame desliga o telefone e faz o que Hatori disse, tenta acalmar Akito, mas na verdade tenta acalmar a si mesmo.

Cerca de 45 minutos depois Hatori chega na casa de praia e já vai direto onde Akito está, mas as contrações já tinham sumido e ela dormia tranqüila.

- Como ela está, Ayame?- pergunta Hatori preocupado, já começando a examina-la.

- As contrações passaram, e ela esta dormindo- responde Ayame- o que foi isso Hatori?

Hatori termina de examina-la- foi um falso trabalho de parto, hoje fez muito calor e ele deve ter ficado um pouco desidratada. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, e sua filha não vai nascer hoje, entretanto o parto esta próximo, o ventre dela já está baixo e a criança está na posição certa para o nascimento já. E isso me preocupa, ela esta com 7 meses e meio ainda e isso pode ser perigoso para ela e para a criança. acho melhor voltarmos para Tókio, lá poderei acompanhar o estado dela melhor. Tentarei retardar o máximo que for possível, mas não creio que ela agüente mais de 2 ou 3 semanas, essa criança vai nascer prematura. O ideal seria eu conseguir manter essa gravidez mais um mês para que a criança não apresente nenhum risco.

Akito que tinha acordado e ouvido parte da conversa tem lágrimas nos olhos. Ayame enxuga as lagrimas dos olhos dela.

- Não se preocupe- diz Hatori- esta tudo bem com você e com sua filha.

- Foi alguma coisa de errado que eu fiz? Eu deixei de me cuidar?- pergunta ela

- Não, Akito- Hatori sorri- você está cuidando direitinho, sua saúde está melhor do que eu imaginei, você tem feito tudo direitinho, mas eu já imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, por conta da sua saúde mais frágil, por conta da maldição, imaginei que pudesse ter um parto prematuro. Aconselho vocês a voltarem para Tókio, assim poderei observar a evolução dessa gravidez mais de perto e retardar o parto, o máximo que eu puder.

Akito sorri- estou medo Hatori.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo. Amanhã mesmo iremos fazer um ultra-som para verificar qual tipo de parto iremos fazer, mas pelo andamento da sua gravidez, eu acredito que um parto normal seria indicado e mais seguro para você e para o bebê.

- Certo, então vou arrumar as coisas para irmos embora- diz Ayame

Ayame termina de arrumar as malas e eles retornam para a casa dele em Tókio.

No dia seguinte cedo, Hatori leva Akito logo cedo para o hospital para fazer um ultra-som, talvez o último. Após constatar que está tudo bem apesar do susto, ele libera Akito para voltar para casa, mas ela terá que ficar em repouso absoluto para que eles consigam prolongar um pouco o parto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 11- Festival de Verão

As férias de verão estavam acabando e com ela o verão também, para alívio de Akito que tinha passado o restante do verão em repouso seguindo as ordens de Hatori.

Nessa noite ia acontecer o festival de verão e apesar da insistência de Akito em querer ir, Hatori tinha proibido ela de ir no festival. Então ela e Ayame tinham decidido que mesmo não indo ao festival iriam vestir seus quimonos coloridos e veriam a queima de fogos dos jardins de sua casa.

Já era entardecer, Akito estava sentada triste nos jardins olhando as pessoas que passavam animadas usando seus quimonos coloridos indo em direção ao festival. Ayame se aproxima e a abraça por trás, tinha acabado de tomar banho e usava um quimono vermelho estampado.

- Não fique triste, meu amor, é para o se próprio bem, além disso alguém poderia te reconhecer. Vamos,porque não toma um banho e não coloca o quimono que eu lhe fiz?? Poderemos ver a queima de fogos daqui.

- Hai- ela se levanta um pouco inconformada. Mas na hora que vai se levantar sente uma cólica e leva a mão até o ventre.

- O que houve, amor? - pergunta ele preocupado.

- Nada- sorri- vou tomar um banho

E então ela entra e vai tomar um banho, quando está se despindo para entrar na banheira sente outra cólica mas pensando não ser nada, ignora. Toma seu banho, veste o quimono e volta para os jardins.

Ayame sorri ao vê-la usando o quimono branco que ele tinha lhe feito. Aproxima-se dela e a abraça.

- Ficou linda!- acaricia o ventre dela

Akito sorri, mas ele percebe que ela esta um pouco abatida- você está bem? Venha sente-se um pouco- e ele a faz sentar no banco.

- Hai estou bem.

- Então anime-se, prometo que na hora da queima de fogos eu te levo para um lugar que dê para você ver os fogos. A queima está marcada para as oito horas da noite. Mas antes, vamos até a varanda, preparei um jantar especial para nós.

Ele pega na mão dela e a conduz delicadamente para a varanda. Akito continua sentido contrações de tempo em tempo mas acredita ser mais um alarme falso e não se preocupa. Entretanto, não sente fome, apenas toma um pouco de chá.

- Então amor, o que vai querer que eu te sirva?

- Nada, não estou com fome.

- Amor, você está realmente bem? Está me deixando preocupado

- Estou cansada do calor, vou me deitar- diz ela se levantando.

Ayame preocupado vai atrás dela e a encontra parada na porta da casa sentindo dor e com falta de ar- eu sabia- vai até ela- você não esta bem, são as contrações, não são?

Akito faz que sim com a cabeça sentindo uma dor um pouco mais forte.

- Quando isso começou?—preocupado, leva a mão ate o ventre dela para sentir o tempo das contrações- parecem muito próximas umas das outras.

- Faz 1 hora mais ou menos.. não lembro ao certo, mas eu estava bem o dia todo, na hora que eu sai lá no jardim as dores começaram.

Ayame faz ela se deitar de lado e checa o tempo das contrações. Pega o celular e liga para o Hatori.

- Alô Tori-san, é Akito, ela está sentindo as contrações- diz desesperado.

- Calma Ayame, pode ser outro alarme falso, faça ela tomar um pouco de água e deitar,então verifique o tempo das contrações, por via das duvidas estou a caminho.

- Hai- ele desliga o telefone, olha para Akito deitada sentindo dores.

Vai até a cozinha, busca um copo de água e faz ela tomar, está tremulo, mas tenta se manter calmo. Coloca a mão no ventre dela e percebe que as contrações estão aumentando.

- Acalme-se, meu amor, Hatori já está a caminho.

- Aaya, acho que dessa vez não é alarme falso, acho que nossa filha vai nascer essa noite- sente uma outra contração muito forte- Ayame, está doendo muito, as contrações estão aumentando rápido demais.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe, procure relaxar, respira- diz isso mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Então os dois escutam alguém bater na porta.

- Deve ser Tori-san , já venho- e ele sai para atender a porta- Olá Tori-san, que bom que veio logo.. minha filha vai nascer.. não é um alarme falso.

- Acalme-se Ayame onde está Akito, me leve até ela.

Os dois se dirigem para o quarto, Hatori vai até Akito que está deitada com dor, olha para o quimono dela e vê que está molhado na parte debaixo- a bolsa estourou, Akito há quanto tempo está sentindo essas dores?- diz ele enquanto abre o quimono dela e checa as contrações e dilatação.

- Era umas 5h da tarde quando comecei a sentir as dores, mas não estavam tão intensas assim, Hatori, chegou a hora, não é?

- Sim, precisamos ir rápido para o hospital, você já está em um estágio avançado de trabalho de parto. Ayame, pegue as coisas dela e vamos para o carro, você dirige enquanto eu vou avisando a médica e o hospital para eles deixarem tudo preparado- diz ele pegando Akito no colo e já levando ela para o quarto.

No carro, Hatori liga para o hospital enquanto Ayame dirige desesperado.

- Akito, procure ficar calma, já chegamos no hospital, e não faça força ainda- diz Hatori olhando para ela preocupado.

Cerca de dez minutos depois chegam no hospital, e médica e uma equipe já estão esperando eles na porta do hospital. Akito é colocada em uma maca e imediatamente levada para a sala de parto. Enquanto as enfermeiras a preparam rapidamente para o parto, a médica e Hatori também se preparam.

- Hatori, porque ela demorou tanto para vir para o hospital? Ela já esta em um trabalho de parto avançado, as contrações estão muito intensas e a dilatação ótima par começarmos o parto.

- Eu não demorei para trazê-la, quando Ayame me ligou meia hora atrás a bolsa tinha acabado de estourar e as contrações já estavam bem intensas. Ela me disse que começou a sentir contrações as 5 horas da tarde, há apenas 2 horas atrás, não era para estar tão adiantado assim.

- Ela deve ter tido um inicio de trabalho de parto silencioso, ou deve ter tendência a ter trabalhos de parto rápido, melhor para ela, sofrerá menos.

Uma enfermeira adentra a sala- Doutora, a paciente está pronta para começarmos, ela diz que esta com muita dor e se queixa de falta de ar. ah e o que eu faço com o marido dela que insiste em querer ficar ao lado dela.

- Deixe-o entrar mas peça para ele vir para cá. Dê para Akito um remédio para aliviar a dor e deixe uma mascara e oxigênio caso precisemos, ela teve uma crise de asma alguns meses atrás,então é melhor.

- Sim- e a enfermeira sai trazendo Ayame

Hatori entrega uma toca, avental e luvas para o Ayame- vista isso, lave seu rosto e suas mãos e pode ficar ao lado de Akito, mas já vou avisando, não passe mal, se desmaiar vai ficar estirado no chão.

Ayame se apronta para ir para a sala enquanto Hatori e a médica saem. Instantes depois Ayame também sai da sala de preparação. Na sala de parto, Akito já esta pronta e posicionada para o parto. Ayame vai ficar ao lado dela, segura forte na mão dela

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, vou estar ao seu lado- sussurra para ela e a beija no rosto, está pálido e nervoso mas procura não demonstrar.

- Akito, nós já vamos começar o parto- diz Hatori- procure respirar fundo e relaxar, toda vez que sentir uma contração faça força para baixo, se ficar muito cansada, pare por um tempo e recomece, se sentir muita falta de ar, me avise que temos uma mascara de oxigênio caso seja preciso

Akito, ofegante e transpirando de suor, faz que sim com a cabeça enquanto aperta forte a mão do Ayame. Hatori, a medica e as enfermeiras se posicionam. Hatori irá fazer o parto e a médica irá lhe dar o suporte necessário.

A médica e Hatori guiam e incentivam Akito para que ela faça força, Ayame ao lado de Akito também a incentiva. Cerca de meia hora depois, Aktio parece esgotada e sem forças, mas então Hatori vê a cabeça do bebê.

- Akito, consigo ver a cabeça do seu bebê, faça força mais uma vez, dê o máximo de si que falta muito pouco

Akito respira fundo e dá o máximo de si, sente uma dor forte e grita, um choro de criança inunda a sala se misturando aos fogos de artifício do festival de verão que começam a pipocar no céu há algumas quadras dali.

- É uma menina Akito- Hatori sorri

Akito ofegante e exausta, respira aliviada, tem lágrimas nos olhos. Ayame emocionado a beija nos lábios

- Parabéns meu amor, você conseguiu!

A médica ampara a criança, corta o cordão, enrola em um lençol limpo e vai até Akito- sua filha- sorri e entrega a criança para Akito.

Akito segura a filha desajeitada- Oi querida, bem vinda!- a criança que chorava pára de chorar e se aconchega no colo da mãe.

Ayame se aproxima e acaricia de leve o rostinho da filha. Akito e Ayame tem lágrimas nos olhos. A queima de fogos de artifício no festival é mais intensa.

A médica sorri e se aproxima de Akito, pega a criança de volta- agora ela irá ser medida e pesada, depois você vê ela de novo- sorri e entrega a criança para uma enfermeira que coloca uma pulseira de identificação no braço da criança e a leva dali.

Ayame sorri todo feliz enquanto ainda segura a mão de Akito, ele olha para ela e percebe que ela está pálida e com muita falta de ar ainda

- Akito, o que você tem?- ele olha para ela preocupado

- Não consigo respirar- diz ela ofegante

- Hatori, tem algo errado com Akito- chama Ayame preocupado.

Hatori que tinha terminado o parto e estava tirando as luvas se aproxima de Akito- ela esta tendo uma crise respiratória, onde está o oxigênio?

Uma enfermeira entrega a máscara de oxigênio para ele e ele coloca na Akito- fique calma, procure respirar fundo, já passa- ele aproveita e dá um calmante para ela também. Por conta do oxigênio a respiração dela já começa a normalizar.

A enfermeira arruma Akito e a leva para o quarto. Preocupado Ayame vai atrás. Agora no quarto Akito dorme com a mascara.

- Ela vai ficar bem , Tori-san?- pergunta acariciando o rosto dela.

- Lógico que vai, foi igual da outra vez, a respiração dela já está normalizando, mas deixarei a mascara por precaução por um tempo. Ela está exausta do parto e precisa descansar. Vamos aproveitar e ir até o berçário ver sua filha e depois vamos na lanchonete tomar um chá

Ayame beija o rosto de Akito e sai do quarto. Os dois caminham em direção a UTI neonatal. Eles se aproximam do vidro, Ayame já vê sua filha e acena para ela

- Tori-san, porque ela está na UTI?- pergunta preocupado

- Porque ela nasceu de 8 meses e toda criança que nasce antes do tempo precisa passar um tempo em observação na UTI, sua filha está bem, olhe lá, ela dorme tranqüila, não precisa se preocupar, amanhã ela já estará no quarto com vocês- sorri- Parabéns Ayame, veja se cria mais juízo agora.

Ayaem sorri ainda com a cara colada no vidro- mal posso esperar para ver ela no colo de Akky, porque não poderei segurá-la.

Hatori olha para ele e não sabe o que dizer- Vamos tomar um chá? Tenho certeza que encontrará uma solução para isso.

- Sim

E os dois caminham para a lanchonete.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 12- Whitesnake

Dois dias depois Akito sai do hospital carregando sua filha, Akari em seus braços, Ayame a acompanha; os dois parecem radiantes e extremamente felizes. Hatori os espera na porta do hospital para leva-los para casa. Ele também sente-se feliz e aliviado por tudo der dado certo no final.

Hatori para o carro na frente da casa de Ayame, os dois ajudam Akito a descer do carro com a criança. eles tiram os sapatos e adentram a confortável casa. Akito sorri feliz por estar de volta com sua filha em seus braços.

- Seja bem vinda ao seu novo lar, querida!- ela sorri e beija o rostinho da filha que estava acordada.

Ayame se aproxima e abraça as duas.

- Akito, deixe sua filha com Ayame agora e vamos manter o que combinamos. Ayame não iremos demorar, voltamos em cerca de meia hora, no máximo.

- Hai- ele sorri – mas deixe Akari no berço por favor, tenho medo de pega-la e ela me abraçar- tem um olhar triste.

Akito beija os lábios dele e leva Akari para o berço, adentra lentamente o quarto e a coloca no berço- esse será seu quartinho, espero que goste!- sorri e volta para a sala- podemos ir Hatori.

- Sim- diz ele

- Cuide-se, amor- diz Ayame e a beija nos lábios.

Hatori e Akito entram no carro e ele dirige em direção à sede.

- Akito, sugiro que desfaça esse sorriso do rosto ou nossa mentira não será convincente, além disso deixei um sobretudo no banco de traz para você vestir, não seria apropriado você entrar na sede usando um vestido- sorri- fico muito feliz que você esteja bem e feliz.

Akito sorri, se vira e pega o sobretudo- sim, estou muito feliz. Em pensar que eu não queria ter esse filho.

Hatori sorri e estaciona o carro na sede, desce e abre a porta para Akito descer e então a ajuda a caminhar em direção à casa principal na sede. As empregadas na porta recepcionam Akito.

- Olá Akito-san, que bom que voltou, ficamos todas preocupadas com sua longa ausência.

Akito apenas sorri- Arigato, mas agora já estou bem.

- Vamos agora mesmo ajeitar seu quarto, não sabíamos que voltaria hoje- diz a governanta da casa

- Não precisa- diz Hatori- Akito–san passou por uma cirurgia séria no coração, por isso sua longa ausência na sede, entretanto ele não voltará para a sede ainda, permanecerá um tempo na minha casa se recuperando.

As empregadas olham assustadas- uma cirurgia? O senhor está mesmo bem, Akito-san?

- Sim, estou, obrigada. Vamos Hatori quero descansar.

- Sim- e Hatori a ajuda a caminhar até a casa dele, adentram a casa- pronto Akito, parece que nossa mentira deu certo, agora ficaremos uns minutos aqui e depois saímos pelos fundos, eu pego o carro e te levo de volta para sua casa. Enquanto isso , tem alguns cuidados após o parto que você deverá ter- e então ele começa a explicar à ela os cuidados que ela tem que ter consigo mesma e com sua saúde.

Cerca de meia hora depois os dois estão retornando para a casa de Ayame.

- Amanha eu volto para ver vocês duas, Akito-san, lembre-se de repousar bastante e me ligue qualquer coisa.

- Hai, Hatori, obrigada

Akito adentra a casa e vai direto para o quarto da filha, Ayame está ao lado do berço acariciando o rosto da filha, todo sorridente.

- Olá amor, deu tudo certo na sede?

Akito o abraça- sim.

-Quem bom. Agora trate de descansar, vou cuidar de vocês duas- sorri e pega Akito no colo- precisa repousar, enquanto isso vou preparar algo para você comer, está amamentando e precisa se alimentar.

Ayame deixa Akito no quarto e então vai preparar algo para ela comer.

Nos dias que se seguem, Hatori vem visitar Akito todos os dias e acompanha de perto sua recuperação do parto.

Ela estava se recuperando bem do parto e estava completamente mudada, seu semblante era tranqüilo, maternal; estava sempre sorrindo e ali, naquela casa, parecia existir realmente felicidade. Ayame sempre ajudando Akito a cuidar da filha e fazendo de tudo para a felicidade delas, entretanto entristecia-se toda vez que lembrava que não podia abraçar a filha, já tinha pego ela algumas vezes no colo mas sempre com medo que ela pudesse abraçá-lo, sempre devolvia-a a logo para Akito.

Akari vinha crescendo saudável e já estava com dois meses. Akito, nesse tempo, tinha esquecido-se completamente da maldição, da família, da sede, ela parecia viver agora uma nova vida, um novo mundo, uma nova realidade.

Um certo dia ela estava deitada na cama brincando com a filha quando Ayame adentra no quarto voltando da loja, sorri ao ver as duas juntas.

- Olá meus amores- beija os lábios de Akito e o rostinho de Akari- como passaram o dia?

Akito sorri- estamos bem, venha nos fazer companhia um pouco.

- Sm, vou só trocar de roupa- então ele adentra no closet e sai de lá usando um quimono branco- sabe Akky, estive pensando uma coisa, quero descobrir se nossa filha tem medo de mim.

- Como assim?

- Quero que ela me abrace e eu me transforme, quero ver se ela sente medo de mim, você segura ela na hora que eu me transformar?

- Sim, mas tem certeza? Não vai ficar arrasado se ela sentir medo de você?

- Não, eu preciso descobrir.

- Já que insiste, mas sente aqui no meio da cama- pega Akari no colo e entrega para Ayame.

Ayame pega a filha no colo, fica brincando com ela um pouco para distrai-la e depois a abraça, ouve-se um estrondo e Ayame se transforma em uma serpente branca. Akito que estava por perto pega a filha imediatamente que assustada havia começado a chorar.

- Não chore filha, é o papai, ele não vai te fazer nenhum mal- embala Akari e a aproxima da serpente.

A serpente olha triste- eu devia imaginar

Akito não se conforma, se aproxima da serpente, pega na mãozinha de Akari e faz ela tocar a serpente- viu filha, a serpente não vai te fazer nada, é o papai, ele não vai te fazer mal.

A principio Akari tira a mão rapidamente sentindo a serpente gelada, mas depois estica a mãozinha e toca na cabeça da serpente novamente, pára de chorar e sorri. Um pouco mais aliviado, ele com a cabeça faz carinho na mão da filha

- É o papai, posso parecer um pouquinho diferente mas sou eu, não precisa ter medo, e sempre que você quiser me ver assim é só me abraçar.

Instantes depois Ayame volta a sua forma normal.

Akito sorri- viu, ela não tem medo de você, apenas se assustou porque achou que ia cair, nossa filha te ama e te aceita como você é.

Ayame abraça Akito envolvendo sua filha no abraço também- eu amo vocês duas. Nesse instante o telefone da casa de Ayame toca, ele vai correndo atender, parece um pouco tenso e preocupado ao ouvir as noticias.

- O que foi, Aaya?- pergunta Akito notando a preocupação dele após ele desligar o telefone

- Não sei ao certo, era da sede, tinham um recado para você. Querem que você compareça amanha a um almoço de família no mesmo lugar de sempre ao meio dia.

Akito olha assustada- nossa eu me esqueci completamente da função de patriarca, nos últimos meses de gravidez e agora nos dois meses eu me esqueci completamente das minhas obrigações. E agora o que eu faço?

- Vá nesse almoço e mantenha a mentira da cirurgia do coração e da sua saúde.

- Sim, mas estou com medo, com um péssimo pressentimento.

Ayame a abraça- não pense nisso agora, é só amanha.

Akari também tenta trazer a atenção da mãe de volta, ela fica puxando a gola do quimono da mãe e começa a chorar lembrando-a de que está com fome. Akito sorri e começa a amamentar a filha esquecendo-se momentaneamente do pressentimento e do almoço em família.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13 – No almoço

No dia seguinte, Akito se arruma para o almoço, tem um ar triste e cansado, coloca um vestido por baixo e um dos sobretudos do Ayame por cima, Ayame se aproxima e a abraça por traz

- Não fique assim vai dar tudo certo, eu e Aka-chan estaremos por perto.

Akito sorri- vocês também vão comigo?

- Lógico, iremos juntos, mas então, enquanto você tiver no almoço eu irei almoçar em outro lugar com Aka-chan

Akito sorri- então vou arrumar nossa filha para ela poder sair também. Vai até o berço, pega Akari e arruma ela para saírem.

Ao meio- dia, Ayame estaciona o carro em frente ao prédio onde será o almoço, o restaurante de um dos hotéis da família. Akito desce do carro, respira fundo; Ayame a abraça.

- Não se preocupe, amor,vai dar tudo certo, se precisar é só me ligar no celular, não se preocupe, ficaremos bem...- e beija os lábios dela.

Akito sorri, abraça Ayame, beija o rostinho da filha e adentra o hotel. Pega o elevador e se dirige ao ultimo andar, ao restaurante. Respira fundo e adentra o local, com um péssimo pressentimento.

O conselho, formado por alguns anciãos da família, já está reunido e todos levantam ao verem o patriarca chegando.

- Bom dia ! Akito-san! Que bom que dessa vez compareceu à nossa reunião, sente-se

- Bom dia, Mina-san! Desculpe-me pela ausência nas outras reuniões, estive doente, internado no hospital e até tive que fazer uma cirugia.- ela se senta

- Sim, entendemos completamente- diz um deles com um certo cinismo- como estão Akito-san e sua filha? Já se recuperou do parto?

Akito empalidece mas ignora, não diz nada.

- Bem, tomamos a liberdade de ir pedindo o almoço, gostaria de pedir algo em especial, Akito-san?

- Não, não sinto fome.- observa a comida sem vontade de comer.

- Deve se alimentar bem, provavelmente está amamentando.

Akito sente a raiva por dentro crescendo, tem vontade de explodir e correr dali, nota na sua frente um copo de saque, sem pensar, pega o copo e vira de uma vez.

Eles olham assustados para ela.

- Acho que deveríamos ter pedido chá, não é?- diz um deles e os outros concordam- não é elegante para uma mulher beber ainda mais se estiver amamentando.

Aktio com raiva enche outro copo de saque e vira praticamente direto- vamos logo ao assunto.. Tenho outros assuntos a tratar- diz já perdendo a paciência.

- Lógico que tem, cuidar de sua filha, trocar fraldas. Mas chega de ironias. É o seguinte, nós sabemos o seu segredo, desconfiamos quando começou a se ausentar com muita freqüência da sede, há 1 ano atrás, achamos que estava desleixado demais com suas funções de patriarca. Foi então que a vimos de mãos dadas com o Ayame fora da sede, fomos investigar sua vida particular e soubemos que estava morando na casa dele. Oras era sua vida particular e não tínhamos nada a ver com sua opção sexual. Mas então descobrimos que havia se casado em segredo, queríamos sabe o nome da sua esposa e porque ela não havia nos sido apresentada. Então descobrimos que tinha se casado com um Souma, Ayame Souma, um homem...

Akito ouve tudo com olhar de fúria, vira outro copo de saque.

- ... pois bem, ficamos intrigados e continuamos investigando, e então descobrimos que a certidão de nascimento sua que acompanha o testamento de seu pai era falsa, na certidão verdadeira constava que você é do sexo feminino. Akito –san tinha mentido para nós por 21 anos. Não ficamos nada felizes com isso. Então, o que nos tem a dizer?

Akito olha com raiva e toma outro copo de saque antes que exploda de raiva.

Enquanto isso,perto dali, Ayame entra com a filha em um restaurante, pede sushi e um suco de laranja. Coloca o suco na mamadeira e enquanto come vai dando o suco aos poucos para Akari que parece estar gostando. Apesar de estar se distraindo com a filha, não consegue deixar de pensar em Akito, está preocupado em saber como está sendo a reunião.

Termina de comer e então fica só dando o suco para Akari- está gostando filha? É docinho, não é?

Akari agarra a mamadeira com as duas mãos e sorri.

- Bom, se não tem nada a dizer, nos ainda temos muito. Além de ter mentido sobre seu verdadeiro eu, escondeu sua gravidez, e convenhamos, muito bem por sinal, só descobrimos no dia que estava dando à luz. Investigamos tudo que pudemos sobre sua vida, inclusive entradas em hospitais, mas não conseguimos nada. Mas por sorte, um de nos estava no hospital no dia em que você estava dando à luz a sua filha. Vimos Hatori no corredor e ouvimos o seu nome. Não foi difícil subornar a recepcionista e descobrir que você estava em trabalho de parto naquele exato momento. Resumindo, mentiu para nos e deve ser punida, iremos lhe tirar o posto de patriarca, tomar-lhe todos os seus bens e expulsa-la da família.

Lágrimas de ódio rolam pelo rosto dela. Tem vontade de explodir, mas sabe que tudo pode ser usado contra ela, toma mais um copo de saque, já sentindo-se tonta e embriagada.

- Além disso, esta sendo convocada a aparecer amanha ao meio dia na sede para assinar os papeis e ser desmascarada na frente da família, Também sabemos que você feriu muita gente, pegaremos os depoimentos deles, alegaremos insanidade e lhe tiraremos a guarda da sua filha. Podíamos ter sido bonzinhos com você mas se recusou a cooperar e mentiu, agora terá que pagar o preço justo por isso.

Com raiva, Aktio não diz nada, se vira e sai correndo do salão, chama pelo elevador, chora desesperada.

No restaurante, Ayame pede a conta, pega Akari no colo e vai para a porta do hotel esperar Akito.

Finalmente o elevador chega no térreo, Akito sai correndo do hotel, chorando e quase tromba com Ayame na porta.

Ele a puxa delicadamente pelo braço- Amor, o que houve? – leva a mão no rosto dela e a olha nos olhos.

- Ele.. eles descobriram.. eu...eu perdi tudo.. eles vão me tirar tudo... – chora desesperada...

- Acalme-se- ele a abraça ainda com Akari no colo de forma que a filha fique entre os dois

Akito sente que vai passar mal e se solta dele, vira para o lado e vomita.

Ayame a ajuda- andou bebendo saque, não foi? Venha, vamos para casa que eu vou cuidar de você- ele pega no braço dela e a ajuda a caminhar ate o carro. Acomoda Akari na cestinha e ajuda Akito a entrar no carro. Está preocupado, não sabe exatamente o que aconteceu e nem se ela esta falando sério. Dirige até sua casa. Pega Akari e leva ela para o quarto, depois volta e ajuda Akito, coloca ela deitada na cama.

- Amor,o que houve nessa reunião para você estar nesse estado?

Akito não diz nada, ainda sobre efeito da bebida, somente chora. Ayame a abraça apertado tentando reconforta-la, mas sentindo que vai passar mal novamente ela se solta dele e vai para o banheiro. Ayame corre para ajuda-la, espera que ela termine e então a leva de volta para o quarto. Agora, já menos embriagada, Akito consegue contar para o Ayame tudo que aconteceu. Ele a abraça.

- Daremos um jeito, você não irá perder nada e ninguém vai tirar a nossa filha de você. Agora procure descansar- ele a faz deitar e fica mexendo em seus cabelos- teremos um dia longo amanha.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 14- Na sede

Ayame passa o restante do dia e toda a noite cuidando de Akito, está preocupado com a saúde dela e principalmente com o estado emocional dela, tem medo que ela tenha uma recaída, afinal ela tinha acabado de sair de uma gravidez e ainda estava bastante fragilizada.

No dia seguinte Ayame acorda cedo e liga para sua assistente Mine Kuramae, apesar de todos agora já saberem do segredo de Akito e do nascimento de Akari, não seria justo expô-la para todos, e ele acha que a melhor coisa a fazer é deixar Akari com Mine enquanto o destino de Akito é decidido.

Na metade da manhã Akito acorda com Akari chorando de fome. Ainda sentia-se extremamente indisposta e, apesar de não ter certeza se pode amamentar a filha por ter bebido no dia anterior, se levanta e a pega no berço. Está sentada na cama amamentando a filha quando Ayame adentra o quarto trazendo Mine.

- Que bom que acordou, amor, como se sente?-pergunta ele se aproximando de Akito.

- Ohayo , Akito-san!- Mine reverencia.

Akito sorri- Ohayo Mine-chan! Estou melhor.

- Que bom!- sorri- Mine-chan ficará com Akari enquanto estivermos fora.

- Arigato, desculpe-me por incomodar

- Não será nenhum incomodo, tenho certeza que eu e Akari-chan nos daremos muito bem – Mine sorri e contempla a filha deles- Ela é a sua cara, chéfis...

Ayame sorri todo orgulhoso- Aceita um chá, Mine-chan? E para você, amor, vou buscar além do chá algo para você comer, pois precisamos nos apressar ou chegaremos atrasados.

Akito força um sorriso- Hai, é só eu terminar com Aka-chan que já irei me arrumar.

- Hai chéfis, eu quero chá. Precisa de ajuda, Akito-san?- se vira para Akito.

Ayame sorri e vai buscar o chá

- Não por enquanto, mas vou explicar tudo direitinho. Ali no closet tem fraldas e as roupas dela se precisar. Akari não costuma dar muito trabalho, normalmente só chora de fome – sorri e acaricia o rostinho da filha que já havia terminado de mamar e agora parecia sonolenta- segure ela para eu poder me arrumar- entrega Akari para Mine.

Mine sorri e pega Akari no colo que no começo resmunga um pouco mas logo se acomoda no colo de Mine e adormece- ela parece o chéfis mas tem seus olhos.

Akito sorri e se levanta da cama. Vai até o closet, pega um vestido longo e um dos sobretudos de Ayame, começa a se vestir. Então senta na cama, pega a mamadeira e colhe um pouco de leite, entrega para Mine.

- Se ela sentir fome é só esquentar esse leite

Mine pega a mamadeira e sorri- Hai, tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem.

Ayame adentra no quarto trazendo dois chás e uma sopa para Akito- vejo que vocês duas vão se dar muito bem- entrega a xícara para Mine e vai até Akito, acaricia o rosto dela preocupado- vamos tomar um pouco de sopa, você não comeu nada ainda, e não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos na sede- enche uma colher de sopa e começa a dar para ela.

Akito come sem vontade mas Ayame acaba fazendo com que ela tome metade do prato de sopa. Então os dois saem da casa em direção a sede deixando Mine tomando conta de Akari.

Akito encosta a cabeça no vidro enquanto Ayame dirige em direção à sede que fica à 5 minutos dali.

- Ayame, estou passando mal, pare o carro por favor- implora ela, pálida

Ele a olha preocupado- agüente só mais um pouco amor, já estamos chegando.

Akito olha pela janela se segurando para não passar mal. Instantes depois chegam na sede, mas Ayame pára o carro, ela abre a porta e vomita. Ayame a ampara. Espera que ela termine e então lhe entrega um lenço, abraça ela forte

- Procure se acalmar, meu amor, se ficar nervosa só fará mal para sua saúde. Vamos passar antes no seu antigo quarto e você lava o rosto e toma uma água para se recompor- diz preocupado

- Não precisa, quero que tudo isso termine logo

Ayame pega na mão dela- então vamos.

Os dois caminham de mãos dadas até a casa sede e então se dirigem ao salão principal onde a família já está reunida a esperada de Akito.

- Bom dia , Akito-san!- cumprimentam os membros do conselho e alguns outros membros da família

Akito é posicionada no meio do salão, diante de todos que a olham com curiosidade.

- Muito bom dia a todos- começa o mais velho dos membros do conselho- o motivo pelo qual convoquei todos para essa reunião extraordinária é para desmascarar Akito-san diante de todos. Sei que são pessoas ocupadas e por isso irei direto ao assunto.

Akito olha para todos aflita, mas mantém seu olhar firme. Ayame segura na mão dela lhe dando apoio.

- Akito-san mentiu e nos enganou por 21 anos, a certidão de nascimento de Akito anexada ao testamento de Akira-sama, é falsa, Akito na verdade é uma garota.

Todos olham incrédulos parecendo duvidar. Então o membro do conselho se aproxima dela e abre o sobretudo dela com tudo. Por baixo Akito usava um vestido branco onde era possível observar as formas de seu corpo.

- Viram? Por meses , ou melhor por anos, ela escondeu sua verdadeira identidade, ela mentiu para toda a família. E por isso ela deve ser punida, ela não poderá mais assumir o cargo de patriarca, as leis são claras, somente homens podem assumir tal cargo. Além disso, por conta da mentira o conselho tomou a decisão de lhe retirar a posso de seus bens pessoais e pedimos para que votem se ela deve ser expulsa da família. Além disso, sabemos que ela feriu muita gente, o Dr Hatori aqui presente atendeu pessoalmente cada um dor feridos e basta que ele nos apresente os laudos médicos para que possamos alegar insanidade e retirar-lhe a posse da filha. A filha será colocada a disposição dos senhores para que seja adotada e educada aos moldes da familia

Akito chora de raiva, nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada assim em sua vida.

O membro do conselho se aproxima e a olha- é uma pena que ela se recusou a cooperar conosco e escondeu seus segredos por tanto tempo, é uma bela mulher, teria rendido um ótimo casamento. Mas agora já é tarde...-sorri- então, os senhores estão de acordo para que ela seja expulsa da família? E os membros agredidos por ela e o Dr. Hatori, estão dispostos a darem seus depoimentos perante a justiça para que ela perca a guarda da filha?

Akito fraqueja, grossas lagrimas pingam no chã, Ayame a ampara e a abraça forte

- Seja forte meu amor, vai dar tudo certo- sussurra para ela

Todos olham para Akito, mas ninguém se manifesta, até que Ren aparece diante de Akito

- Eu voto para que ela seja expulsa da família, e faço questão de criar minha linda neta, essa garota enganou a todos e merece ser expulsa.

Os membros do conselho olham para o restante das pessoas, mas ninguém se manifesta- então, onde estão os membros que foram feridos por ela, Dr. Hatori onde estão os laudos médicos para incrimina-la

- Eu não tenho nenhum laudo médico e me recuso a cooperar com isso. Além disso se tem uma pessoa culpada por essa mentira durante todos esses anos, essa pessoa é essa Senhora que esta diante de todos vocês, Ren Souma, que vive trancafiada em seus quartos, vigiada 24 horas por dia pela empregadas por apresentar distúrbios emocionais graves. Foi vontade dela que Akito fosse criada como um garoto. Se Akito machucou e feriu outras pessoas, foi por não agüentar a pressão sofrida por essa mulher que a rejeitou e a abandonou desde o ventre... –desabafa Hatori- eu não irei ajuda-los a destruir a vida de Akito- ela sempre acreditou ser especial, como Akira-sama dizia e ela tem uma ligação indestrutível conosco coisa que ninguem de fora pode imaginar. Toda nossa dor, nossa felicidade, sempre esteve restrito a esse elo, foi nisso que Akito acreditou, essa foi sua salvação, por pensar desse modo ela errou. E eu juro que irão se arrepender se fizerem Akito mais triste do que ela já está, esqueçam por um momento tudo isso e olhem para essa garota a sua frente e me digam o que vocês vêm- coloca Akito diante do conselho.

Akito olha para Hatori e sorri mas não tem coragem de encarar o conselho, olha para o chão, está pálida e se sente um pouco tonta.

Ayame afirma com a cabeça as palavras de Hatori- eu estou ao lado dela por mais de um ano e eu tenho tido os momentos mais felizes da minha vida ao lado dela e da nossa filha agora. E eu me sinto feliz por poder tê-la tirado dessa sede e por ter lhe trazido a felicidade, por tê-la libertado disso tudo, por ter conseguido fazer com que ela enxergasse a vida e a felicidade que existe no mundo ai fora. Eu jamais permitirei que façam qualquer mau a minha esposa e a minha filha, não permitirei que afastem a minha filha da mãe e muito menos que lhe tomem tudo o que é seu por direito- ele abraça Akito.

O conselho olha para Akito, para Ayame e Hatori, e então para todos os outros, ninguém mais se manifesta, nenhum dos Juunishi que foi ferido por ela se pronuncia, o conselho parece confuso com tudo o que aconteceu.

- Então, irão expulsá-la da família??- pergunta Ren

- Não podemos, ninguém apoiou a expulsão dela, ninguém confirmou as agressões

- Mas e eu? Eu estou confirmando tudo isso..- diz Ren indignada

- Seu depoimento não conta, todos sabemos que tem distúrbios psicológicos, suas palavras não podem ser levadas em consideração.

Ren se aproxima de Akito em fúria- mas essa garota mentiu- ela arrasta Akito diante do conselho.

- Mentiu, mas não mentiu sozinha. As leis são claras, por ser mulher ela perde o posto de patriarca, mas não conseguimos comprovar isanidade, então não podemos lhe tirar a guarda da filha, e também não podemos lhe tomar os bens pessoais e muito menos expulsa-la da família. A única coisa que podemos fazer é lhe tirar o posto de patriarca, somente isso.

Akito se sente tonta e fraqueja, caindo de joelhos. Ayame se aproxima dela e a ampara, Hatori também vai até ela, eles percebem que ela não esta bem.

- Para finalizar, nos declaramos diante de todos que Akito não é mais o nosso patriarca e a administração dos bens da família passará para nossas mãos até que encontremos um herdeiro para assumir o posto. Akito tenha a gentileza de comparecer amanha de manhã no nosso escritório para assinar os documentos e eu declaro por encerrada essa reunião

Os membros do conselho se retiram e alguns membros da família também.

- Vamos Akito- Ayame a ajuda a se levantar- já acabou, vamos voltar- mas ela desmaia nos braços dele

Hatori se aproxima- vamos leva-la daqui Ayame, o estresse deve ter sido muito para ela

- Ela não esta bem, bebeu ontem e vomitou, inclusive antes de chegarmos aqui, não consegui fazer ela comer nada- diz pegando ela no colo e levando ela para uma sala mais calma, deita ela com cuidado no chão

Hatori a examina enquanto tenta fazer ela voltar a si, Ayame a olha preocupado. Instantes depois Akito acorda confusa.

- O que houve? – diz tentando se sentar

- Você desmaiou, Akito- diz Hatori- fique deitada, logo passa.

Dessa forma os dois cuidam dela até que ela melhore um pouco e então Ayame a leva para casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 15- Um ex- possuido

Ayame adentra a sua casa carregando Akito que havia adormecido na metade do caminho, exausta com todo o que tinha acontecido. Pede para que a empregada prepare uma sopa leve para Akito e vai para o parque onde encontra Mine sentada ao lado do berço terminando de costurar uma boneca depano.

- Olá chéfis, que bom que voltaram?- Mine os recebe sorrindo e então vê que Ayame coloca Akito na cama- o que houve com ela?

- Ela passou mal na reunião e agora está apenas dormindo- Acaricia o rosto frio de Akito.

Mine termina de costurar a boneca e entrega para Akari que agarra a boneca e sorri- Kawaii, ela é muito fofa...

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? Aka-chan lhe deu muito trabalho?- ele sorri e pega a filha no colo

- De forma alguma chéfis, sua filha é um amor, ela só chorou quando sentiu fome.

Estou orgulhoso de você querida, que bom que se comportou bem- beija o rostinho dela- muito obrigada Mine-chan e desculpe por tomar seu tempo

- Imagine chéfis, sempre que precisar pode contar comigo, adorei passar a tarde com ela- sorri e beija o rostinho de Akari.

Ayame e Akari acompanham Mine até a porta, quando retornam no quarto, Akito já está acordada.

- Que bom que acordou amor, como se sente? Está melhor?- senta ao lado dela com Akari no colo

- Sim – sorri- e como foram as coisas por aqui? Estava com saudades da Aka-chan- se ajeita melhor na cama

- Foi tudo tranqüilo, Mine-chan disse que ela se comportou muito bem, nossa filha está virando uma mocinha- beija o rostinho dela- agora eu e Aka-chan vamos ficar com você, não é, querida?

Akari estica os bracinhos para a mãe. Akito sorri e a pega no colo- mamãe também estava com saudades de você, está com fome?- abre o vestido e oferece um dos seios para Akari que realmente estava faminta.

Ayame só observa a cena enquanto espera a empregada trazer a sopa de Akito. Depois que Akari termina de mamar, Ayame faz Akito tomar toda a sopa e agora ela dorme, aparentemente tranqüila, enquanto ele vigia seu sono ainda preocupado e apreensivo com tudo o que aconteceu, até que, vencido pelo sono e pelo cansaço adormece também.

No dia seguinte, Ayame acorda com a campainha tocando, olha no relógio e vê que já são 10 horas da manhã; ajeita o quimono e se levanta indo atender a porta com cara de sono e com os cabelos despenteados. Diante dele, estava Kureno, também com cara de sono e abatido.

- Bom dia, Aaya nii-san, desculpe-me por acorda-lo cedo.

Ayame sorri- de forma, alguma, entre Kureno, bom dia !

Kureno retira os sapatos e adentra a casa de Ayame, Akito, que também tinha acordado está parada na porta da sala.

- Olá amor, já acordou, bom dia!-diz Ayame indo ate ela e lhe beijando os lábios.

- Ohayo Kureno-kun- diz ela sorrindo

- Ohayo Akito-san- responde ele enquanto a observa- eu vim porque precisava muito falar com você, desculpem-me pelo horário e por atrapalhar o descanso de vocês.

- De forma alguma, sente-se Kureno e fique a vontade, deseja um chá, ou um café?- oferece Ayame

- Um chá por favor- diz sentando-se no sofá

Akito se senta em um outro sofá e aguarda Ayame retornar, observa Kureno pensativa, era a primeira vez que se encontravam desde que ele a havia deixado há 1 ano e meio atrás, entretanto fazia tanto tempo, tinha sofrido muito naquela época, mas agora, a alegria de estar ao lado de Ayame era tanta que o passado de sofrimento tinha ficado para traz, mesmo tendo sofrido tudo que ela sofreu.

Kureno em silêncio também observa Akito, apesar de parecer um pouco cansada e abatida, ele podia notar que ela tinha um olhar doce, um semblante sereno, mais feminino, seus gestos tinham se tornado mais delicados. Ela usava um quimono de dormir rosa, estampado, bem diferente do quimono branco sem vida e sem cor que ela costumava usar quando morava na sede. Ele olha ao redor e nota que a casa é grande e arejada, confortável e que parece haver vida e alegria ali dentro, sorri satisfeito.

Ayame retorna trazendo chá e biscoitos e serve para todos, então senta-se ao lado de Akito.

- Vejo que está tratando muito bem Akito, Aaya nii-san. Akito me parece muito bem e me parece que ela é feliz.

Akito sorri – sim, eu sou feliz nessa casa - seus olhos têm um brilho diferente.

Ayame a abraça- nós somos felizes. Eu consegui tirar Akito daquela sede e lhe dar uma vida como ela merecia ter.

- Fico muito contente por isso. Não sabe o peso que me tira do coração. Quando eu a abandonei há 1 ano e meio atrás, eu me questionei muitas vezes se estava agindo certo. Mas era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer, minha presença ao se lado a sufocava e a fazia mal- ele olha gentil para ela- Por tempos eu pensei se deveria te ligar, se deveria te procurar de novo, para saber se você estava bem, mas não sabia se me ver também lhe faria bem. Foi então que um dia eu vi você e Aaya nii-san passeando em um parque, vocês me pareciam tão felizes, nesse dia meu coração se aliviou, ver o seu sorriso fez eu ter a certeza de que eu tinha feito o melhor por você. E eu quero aproveitar que estou aqui para pedir desculpas pelo sofrimento que te causei.

Akito sorri- não precisa se desculpar eu não guardo mágoas nem tristezas do passado.

Kureno sorri- além disso, tenho que me desculpar por não ter ido na reunião de família ontem, mas minha esposa passou mal ontem cedo e eu tive que acompanha-la ao hospital.

- E ela está bem, Kureno?- pergunta ela

- Sim- sorri- descobrimos que seremos pais

- Parabéns Kureno- dizem Akito e Ayame

- Fico feliz em saber que você também será pai. Ser pai é uma alegria indescritível.

- Arigato- sorri – imagino que deva ser, mas confesso que me surpreendi quando fiquei sabendo que você tinha se tornado mãe, Akito-san.

- Sim, foi um acidente, mas não me arrependo, eu tive uma menina há dois meses atrás - sorri

- E vocês duas estão bem?

- Sim, estamos muito bem, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu e você não deve nem estar sabendo

Ayame abraça Akito- não fique assim amor..

- Eu sei de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo não indo na reunião eu liguei depois para o Tori nii-san e fiquei sabendo de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu não vou deixar que ninguém te tire nada, eu fiquei a noite toda lendo e relendo meus livros de direito, até encontrar uma forma de te ajudar, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você, e eu encontrei uma forma de você não perder o posto de patriarca nem os bens que seu pai te deixou.

Ayame beija o rosto de Akito e sorri, então eles ouvem um choro de criança vindo do quarto.

- Acho que nossa princesinha acordou- diz Ayame

- Sim, e deve estar morrendo de fome pelo jeito. Kureno, com licença, vou busca-la e então você me explica melhor tudo isso.

Akito se levanta e vai ate o quarto buscar Akari, volta instantes depois trazendo o bebê enrolado em um xale rosa, Akari ainda chora desesperada.

- Calma querida, já estamos chagando. Desculpe-me pela demora- senta-se em um sofá, abre um pouco o quimono e oferece um dos seios para Akari que realmente estava faminta- pronto querida, não precisa mais chorar- acaricia o rostinho da filha enxugando as lágrimas

Ayame senta do lado de Akito e observa as duas- minha filha é linda, não é? – acaricia o rostinho da filha

- Sim, vocês formam uma família linda e eu não vou deixar que destruam essa felicidade. Ninguém pode te tirar a guarda de sua filha, Akito, a não ser que seja comprovado maus tratos, e isso seria um tanto quanto impossível - sorri- você me parece ser uma mãe muito carinhosa. Também não podem lhe tirar os bens pessoais, foram deixados para você, estão em seu nome. Eles ate podem te expulsar da família mas só em casos extremos, se você tivesse cometido algum crime serio, o que não foi o caso. Mas infelizmente eles podem te tirar o posto de patriarca sim, a lei é clara, uma garota não pode assumir o posto de patriarca, mas se o pai não tiver herdeiros homens, a filha mais velha pode assumir o posto até que se case, então o posto passa para o marido dela, que é o seu caso.

- Como assim? – pergunta Ayame – quer dizer que eu assumiria o posto de patriarca no lugar de Akito?

Akito houve tudo atentamente enquanto termina de amamentar a filha- É isso mesmo, Ayame deve assumir o posto de patriarca, mas... tem um detalhe, vocês se casaram ou estão apenas morando juntos?

- Nós nos casamos, queríamos dar para nossa filha uma família, nos casamos quando descobrimos a gravidez- responde Ayame- além disso eu tinha um pressentimento que seria bom nos casarmos.

- Casaram-se somente no templo ou perante a justiça também?

- No templo e perante a justiça- responde Akito

- Certo, então sem problemas. Preciso da certidão de casamento de vocês para que eu possa ir até a sede dar entrada nos papeis e conseguir passar o posto de patriarca para Ayame.

- Mas eu não sei ser patriarca, não tenho intenção de ocupar o posto da minha esposa.

- É a única solução, melhor manter em família do que deixar os bens da família serem divididos , além disso, Akito, você pode continuar assumindo o posto mas não oficialmente, é a única coisa que vai mudar.

Akito sorri- arigato Kureno, não sei o que fazer para agradecer.

Kureno sorri- não precisa, olhar para vocês tão felizes já me basta

- Arigato Kureno, seremos sempre gratos a você, vou agora mesmo buscar nossa certidão de casamento- beija o rosto de Akito e vai buscar o documento voltando instantes depois.

Kureno se aproxima das duas- ela é muito linda, me faz lembrar você quando bebê.

- Exatamente, eu vivo dizendo isso para Akky- Ayame sorri e se aproxima todo orgulhoso- ela tem os olhos, o rostinho, os lábios da Akky, mas tudo indica que terá os cabelos da mesma cor dos meus.

Kureno ri- sim, é verdade, ela tem algumas mechas prateadas. Ela parece tão bozinha, tão calma

Akito acaricia o rosto da filha- e ela é, só chora quando tem fome, não nos da nenhum tipo de trabalho. Quer segura-la? Assim já vai se acostumando...

- Eu quero- ele sorri e se aproxima de Akito.

Akito entrega a filha para ele- isso, só tome cuidado com a cabecinha dela.

Akari resmunga um pouco ao ser trocada de colo mas logo volta a se acalmar. Kureno segura a sobrinha um pouco desajeitado e fica encantando olhando-a .

Ayame abraça Akito e sorri - Não falei para você que tudo ia dar certo? Agora é só uma questão tempo

Akari volta a resmungar no colo de Kureno e começa a chorar. Akito se aproxima e a pega no colo

- Pronto querida, o que foi? Estranhou o colo do tio Kureno? – começa a embalar a filha ate ela se acalmar.

- Bom, vou aproveitar para ir embora, vou levar esses documentos ate a sede e contestar a decisão do conselho, assim que eu tiver alguma resposta eu entro em contato- sorri- foi muito bom ter visitado vocês.

- Volte sempre que quiser, Kureno e traga sua esposa também

- Você é uma boa mãe Akito, seja feliz- sorri e caminha em direção à porta.

Ayame o acompanha até a porta

- Continue cuidando bem dela, Aaya nii-san- ele sorri e se retira.

Ayame fecha a porta e volta para a sala, abraça Akito envolvendo a filha no abraço também


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 16- O banquete final**

O final do ano havia chegado, um ano que para Akito e Ayame havia sido um ano de alegrias e conquistas apesar de ter sido às custas de algum sofrimento.

Na sede da família Souma, os preparativos para a Festa de Ano Novo que aconteceria naquela noite, já estavam prontos aguardando os convidados que chegavam a cada instante. Na casa de Ayame, Akito preparava Akari para irem à festa, apesar de não sentirem a mínima vontade de retornarem á sede depois de toda a humilhação que Akito passou lá, eles haviam sido convidados a participarem da festa de Ano Novo.

Akito desce do carro carregando Akari, está apreensiva. Ayame abraça as duas de forma confortante.

- Não se preocupe, amor, vai ficar tudo bem-sorri

Akito respira fundo e olha os jardins desertos, os jardins onde muitas vezes passava os dias melancólica olhando as flores, entretanto não sentia a mínima saudade dessa época, nem sentia a mínima vontade de pisar novamente na sede, muito menos sentia-se triste por ter perdido seu posto de patriarca, a vida havia se mostrado doce e bela para ela. Na casa de Ayame, que apesar de pequena, era aconchegante, ela havia descoberto o verdadeiro sentido da vida, e lá, ela ocupava seu tempo cuidando da pequena Akari que já estava com 4 meses. Algumas vezes ia na loja de Ayame e o ajudava com os negócios, ou então passava as tardes ensolaradas e frescas passeando no parque com Akari e Ayame.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos, Akito adentra o salão da sede carregando Akari. Akito esta usando um bonito vestido branco longo e por cima um sobretudo escuro, havia deixado os cabelos crescerem até abaixo do ombro, tinha um semblante tranqüilo, um sorriso suave no rosto e uma expressão mais maternal. Ayame também tinha adquirido um certo ar de maturidade apesar de não ter perdido sua majestade, ele usava um sobretudo azul marinho ricamente ornado e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança. Akari, no colo de Akito usava um macacão rosa e estava enrolado em um xale também rosa. A criança apresentava uma beleza singular, os traços de seu rosto eram delicados e suaves como os de Akito, mas seu sorriso lembrava muito a forma com a qual Ayame sorria indicando que provavelmente ela herdaria a personalidade do pai, bem como seus cabelos pois ela já apresentava alguns fios prateados em seus cabelos.

Assim que eles adentram o salão, os olhares são dirigidos ao casal e à pequena Akari. Os dois não haviam sido vistos pela maioria dos membros da família desde o incidente. Todos olham admirados para a criança que realmente era bela.

Os membros do conselho se aproximam dos 3 e os cumprimentam.

- Boa Noite, sejam bem vindos à sede da família Souma. Ficamos gratos por terem vindo. Pois queremos aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir desculpas à vocês diante de toda a família. Aceitem nossas sinceras desculpas pelo que aconteceu e pela injustiça que cometemos.

Akito e Ayame apenas observam em silêncio, enquanto Akari olha tudo ao redor com curiosidade.

- Além disso, queremos lhe devolver o posto de patriarca. Kureno esteve aqui alguns meses atrás... Na ausência de um herdeiro homem, se a herdeira for casada legalmente o marido pode assumir o posto de patriarca no lugar dela. Que é o caso de vocês. Logo anuncio a todos vocês o novo patriarca da nossa família, Ayame Souma.

Ayame e Akito que praticamente tinham se esquecido disso pois não obtiveram nenhuma resposta de Kureno nos últimos dois meses, se surpreendem com a noticia.

Os olhares de todos se dirigem para Ayame, que sempre auto-confiante, não sabe o que fazer nem como agir dessa vez.

- Boa Noite a todos, sejam bem vindos à família Souma e a nossa festa de Ano Novo- diz suando frio, apesar de tentar demonstrar segurança- e aproveitem a noite.

Todos aplaudem o novo patriarca e a festa de Ano Novo começa. Akito se aproxima de Ayame e sorri. Apesar de tudo parecer tranqüilo Akito não se sente bem ali e se pergunta como conseguiu por anos viver trancada ali dentro da sede, sua vontade agora era estar longe dali, apenas junto de Ayame e de sua filha, tudo o que menos queria era estar ao redor da família que por tantos anos a havia aprisionado.

Enquanto Ayame é cercado por todos que querem parabenizar o novo patriarca da família, principalmente os Juunishi, Akito, percebendo que Akari começa a ficar irrequieta com o barulho vai com ela para uma sala vazia; observa tudo ao redor sentindo-se um pouco confusa, sente-se um pouco tonta também e acredita que não foi uma boa idéia ter vindo para a festa de Ano Novo.

Shigure que havia seguido Akito com o olhar ao vê-la se afastar de todos, adentra a sala silenciosamente.

- Olá Akito-san! Está tudo bem?- pergunta se aproximando e nota que ela esta um pouco pálida.

Akito que estava perdia em pensamentos olha para ele- Olá Shigure, estou bem- ela o olha, era a primeira vez que se encontravam desde que ele a havia abandonado ela que sempre fora apaixonada por ele, agora conseguia olha-lo e ver nele apenas um primo.

- Tem certeza? Parece um pouco pálida- ele se aproxima mais ainda e olha para Akari que dorme nos braços de Akito- as pessoas tinham razão, sua filha é linda. Herdou parte da beleza da mãe.

Akito sorri encabulada.

- Parece que voltar aqui não te faz bem, não é mesmo? Desculpe por não ter estado presente na reunião, mas sei o quanto você foi humilhada aqui dentro sem merecer. E o que você e Ayame vão fazer agora com ele como novo patriarca, voltarão a morar aqui?

Akito leva a mão até o rosto, estava se sentindo mal- não sei

Shigure olha para ela- você está passando mal, não é? Quer que eu chame Ayame?

- Não, não precisa, eu vou lá fora tomar um pouco de ar e logo melhoro.

- O que você esta sentindo?

- Um pouco de tontura, um aperto no peito, segure minha filha por favor, tenho medo de desmaiar com ela em meus braços

Shigure se aproxima mais dela e pega Akari no colo, a criança resmunga um pouco ao ser trocada de colo mas então volta a dormir, Shigure a segura tomando o cuidado para que ela não o abrace. Akito sorri e se dirige para os jardins; assim que ela se retira, Shigure sai do salão a procura de Ayame e o encontra conversando com Hatori e Ritsu no salão principal

- Aaya!!!- chama Shigure se aproximando.

Ayame se vira- Gure-san, pensei que não o veria na festa de Ano Novo, tudo bem com você?- pergunta ele sorrindo e então percebe que Shigure carrega Akari- Oh, minha princesinha, ela não é linda?? Onde está Akky? Ela estava ao meu lado até agora

Shigure entrega a criança para o pai- Acho melhor você ir dar uma olhada em Akito, ela estava passando mal em uma das salas.

Ayame se assusta- leve-me até ela.

Hatori que havia ouvido a conversa vai atrás deles- Shigure, o que Akito tem?

- Não sei, ela me disse que estava se sentindo tonta- diz Shigure conduzindo eles em direção a sala onde Akito estava.

A porta que dava para os jardins estava aberta, Ayame, ainda com Akari no colo cruza a sala para ir em direção aos jardins, mas na metade do caminho sente-se tonto e pára, algumas cenas como flash backs de um passado distante e desconhecido se passam diante dele e ele sente-se livre, inexplicavelmente sua maldição tinha ido embora. Ele olha para traz e vê Hatori com lágrimas nos olhos e Shigure pensativo, parece que os dois haviam se libertado também. Ninguém diz nenhuma palavra mas eles parecem entender o que havia acontecido. Ayame abraça a filha apertado e não se transforma. Lágrimas surgem em seus olhos, a criança se acomoda no colo dele e dorme tranqüila. É então que Ayame se lembra que Akito estava passando mal nos jardins.

- Shigure segure Akari para mim- e entrega a filha para Shigure. Sai correndo em direção aos jardins, encontra Akito de joelhos, ela tem lagrimas nos olhos, chora desesperada - Akky- ele se ajoelha ao lado dela e a abraça- você está bem?

- Não –diz ela- estou me sentindo vazia...

- A sua maldição também se foi, não é?- ele acaricia o rosto dela

- Sim...a de todos vocês também..

Ayame a abraça apertado- agora estamos livres Akky, estamos livres para viver nossas vidas... venha, está frio aqui fora e vamos ficar doentes, vamos entrar- ele a pega no colo e a leva para dentro da sala, onde os outros Juunishi já aguardavam Akito querendo saber o que havia acontecido- deixem-na descansar- diz Ayame

- Mas e o banquete?- reclamam eles- nós queremos o banquete dos Juunishi, já é quase meia noite.

- Mas vocês estão livres agora. Vocês sempre quiseram se libertar e agora que estão livres querem o banquete- diz Ayame

- Lógico que queremos- diz Momiji- pensei que nossos laços fossem eternos...- estamos livres mas eu gostava tanto do banquete dos Juunishi.

Os outros concordam com Momiji. Akito olha para todos confusa e vê que não vai ter como escapar do banquete

- Tudo bem Aaya, me coloque no chão, eu irei realizar o banquete conforme a vontade deles

Ayame coloca Akito sobre o sofá- você tem certeza?

Hatori se aproxima de Akito- Só depois que eu te examinar e ver se você está bem

- Eu estou melhor, não se preocupem

- Acho melhor você não se esforçar muito, fique um pouco deitada então.

Akito se ajeita no sofá e arruma o vestido- e minha princesinha, por onde ela anda?

Shigure se aproxima de Akito e lhe entrega a criança- Ayame a deixou comigo para ir te buscar. Podemos começar o banquete então? Já que terei que dançar esse ano- diz a contragosto

- Hai o Gure-nii vai dançar comigo- diz Kagura toda animada.

Akito pega a filha no colo com cuidado e sorri- sim, podemos começar.

Ayame senta-se ao lado de Akito no sofá e fica mexendo nos cabelos dela. Akito dá por iniciado o banquete dos Juunishi, primeiro Shigure dança para encerrar o ano do cão e depois Kagura dança para iniciar o ano do javali. Depois um banquete é servido. Todos comem e bebem animados e o centro das atenções acaba sendo Akari que acordada, passa pelo colo de todo mundo. Novamente Akito se sente acolhida na sede, mas uma sensação diferente toma conta dela agora, ela sentia-se livre, um enorme fardo parecia ter sido tirado de seus ombros, anos de sofrimento e maldição tinham ido embora.

O sol começa a nascer lá fora e todos vão para os jardins para assistir o primeiro nascer do sol do ano, o ano que para eles ia ser um ano de recomeço, assim como para Akito e sua nova família.

FIM

dezembro de 2006


End file.
